Genios Malignos
by Polala0
Summary: Un grupo de sujetos misteriosos aparecen y tienen vigilados a algunos nuestros personajes principales... que querrán? Además parecen no ser muy fuertes pero sus ataques hacen que Anna y Hao tengan sus dudas ya que están alterando seriamente sus vidas. ¿ANNAXHAO? -EN ADOPCIÓN -
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Volvi con mi segunda historia, mientras espero que mis autores favoritos de fanfiction actualizen!, espero hacerlo mejor esta vez! Disfruten! :D

 **-PERSONAJE: DIALOGO**

 **[PENSAMIENTOS]**

 **{ACCIONES}**

 **(ACLARACIONE)**

* * *

Hace dos años había finalizado el torneo de shamanes, en el cual no hubo un ganador. Hao había intentado apoderarse de los Grandes espíritus, pero Yoh, junto con sus amigos habían logrado detenerlo.

Sin embargo también hace dos años no habían tenido noticia alguna de Hao ni sus seguidores.

Yoh, Anna y Manta se encontraban en la escuela, sería otro aburrido día como cualquier otro… o no?

El timbre que anunciaba el final del día escolar sonó haciendo que los alumnos comenzaran a levantarse de sus asientos, bueno al menos aquellos que estaban despiertos….

-MANTA: Yoh…Yoh {agitándolo un poco para que despertara}

Yoh seguía dormido y ni por enterado se daba de los esfuerzos de su amigo por despertarlo.

-MANTA: YOH! Despierta… o Anna te va a matar {sacudiéndolo y mirando como Anna se dirigía a ellos}

Pero Yoh seguía en su mundo de sueños

Anna llego a donde Yoh y Manta, haciendo que Manta sudara frio y se pusiera azul, de seguro habría un castigo para Yoh... como siempre, Anna miro con su mirada turbia y fría al pequeño y luego a su prometido, se veía molesta…

-ANNA: Tengo practica de baile, dile a Yoh que se apresure o llegara tarde a su práctica de futbol (soccer)

Dicho esto Anna siguió de largo saliendo del salón dejando a un Manta casi cardiaco y azul del miedo que en cuanto la vio salir se desmallo

-YOH {despertando asustado} NO NO! LO SIENTO ANNITA! JURO QUE ESTABA SOLO DESCANSANDO MIS OJOS {mirando al piso a Manta desmayado y calmándose} … Manta? Pero que te paso ¿?

Manta e Yoh salieron del salón minutos después, en lo que comentaban lo ocurrido

-YOH: Ya veo.. {actitud tranquila y relajada como siempre}… bueno me salve jiji

-MANTA: No lo se Yoh yo no estaría tan seguro, sabemos como es Anna…puede que ella este guardando un castigo para más tarde

-YOH: Si tal vez…

-MANTA: Aunque… es extraño… últimamente parece que te deja pasar varias cosas… por decir la cena que hiciste ayer, en otra época ella no la hubiera aprobado asi tan fácil… y la semana pasada cuando te quedaste dormido en el cementerio y llegaste tarde…ella no te dijo nada al fin o si?

-YOH: No… jijiji ya ni me acordaba, pero ahora que lo mencionas si es extraño

-MANTA: Yoh.. {Sonrojándose} no quiero sonar como un entrometido, pero… que ha pasado entre ustedes…? Las cosas han avanzado y es por eso que ahora…bueno no te trata mejor, pero si menos peor?

Yoh pareció considerarlo por un momento

-YOH: Pues…la verdad es… que no se jiji, las cosas entre nosotros son como siempre han sido, excepto por el hecho de que ya no me castiga siempre… bueno tal vez se dio cuenta que no puedo cambiar definitivamente jijiji :D

Manta miro preocupado a Yoh, lo conocía bien y sabia que esa no era su típica sonrisa, ya que si bien sonreía se veía un poco pensativo al respecto, pero que podía hacer, Yoh era muy reservado y más en ese aspecto que tenia que ver con Anna

-MANTA: jeje si… eres una causa perdida

\- - - SALON QUE BAILE - - -

-CHICA 1: Mirala, sus movimientos tienen mucha gracia… son casi perfectos

-CHICA 2: Es cierto… como la envidio, además es muy hermosa… podria pasar por una muñeca de porcelana

Era el turno de Anna y se encontraba practicando frente a su grupo unos pasos de ballet que habían aprendido hace poco, ella por su gracia innata había logrado perfeccionarlos de una forma más rápida que las demás chicas de la clase.

Anna siempre había destacado por su belleza, actitud e inteligencia en la escuela, pero aun asi ella seguía siendo una chica solitaria, esto no le molestaba …la mayoría de veces. Semanas atrás había empezado a sentirse más distanciada de lo normal del mundo que la rodeaba… y no se lo podía explicar, de repente tenia cierta necesidad de tener un poco más de contacto con sus compañeros… pero esto no era algo que se le diera tan naturalmente a ella.

-PROFESORA: Magnifico señorita Kyoyama! Veo que ha practicado bastante!

Anna apenas la miro sin ninguna emoción, no es que hubiera practicado, de hecho no le importaba mucho el hacerlo, sentía que era algo que debía hacer bien como cualquier otra materia en la escuela y ya.

-PROFESORA: El dia de hoy los demás perfeccionaran lo que recién demostró usted, asi que puede irse ya si lo desea ya que no hay necesidad que se espere toda la clase

-ANNA: Se lo agradezco {recogiendo sus cosas}

Anna salió del salón de baile y luego de cambiarse se encamino de vuelta a la pensión, cuando iba saliendo vio a Yoh en la cancha de futbol con sus demás compañeros, parecía disfrutar la hora de deporte, se detuvo sin darse cuenta a observarlo por unos momentos, pero una voz la saco de su mente.

-MANTA: Anna… cancelaron las clase de baile?

Anna miro lentamente al pequeño, el estaba claramente observando a Yoh y esperándolo que terminara su práctica como siempre.

-ANNA: no, simplemente salí antes {retomando su camino}

-MANTA: No quieres esperar a que Yoh acabe su práctica y nos devolvemos todos juntos?

-ANNA: Tengo más cosas que hacer… nos veremos en la pensión

-MANTA: Si Anna.. {Viéndola irse} [Anna ha estado actuando extraño últimamente…]

Yoh llego corriendo a donde estaba Manta cerca a la cancha

-YOH: esa era Anna? {Limpiándose el sudor}

-MANTA: Si… salió temprano de clase… se fue a la pensión…tenía más cosas que hacer… me pregunto qué cosas serán…

-YOH: jummm… no lo sé, ella no es de las que cuenta todo lo que hace… bueno tengo que volver jiji

Anna iba de camino a la pensión, pasando por el parque cuando recordó lo ocurrido 2 semanas antes un día muy parecido a aquel en que ella volvía sola de la escuela.

\- - FLASHBACK - - -

Anna iba tranquila como siempre, pero sentía un ambiente muy extraño por lo cual se detuvo en seco.

-PERSONAJE MISTERIOSO: Veo que te percataste de mi presencia {apareciendo frente a Anna}

-ANNA: no es como si hubiera estado escondida para no notarla…

De la nada el viento se agito fuertemente entre Anna y el misterioso muchacho, el chico tenia cabello negro un poco largo, era alto, moreno y usaba una ropa un tanto extraña como una túnica café de monje de monasterio.

-PERSONAJE MISTERIOSO: Vaya veo que no me equivoque contigo {sonrisa petulante}… anulaste rápidamente mi ataque aunque fuera sorpresa

-ANNA: Era un ataque débil, no es como si fuera una azaña el detenerlo… en todo caso no se quién demonios eres o que quieres … pero si quieres continuar vivo será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista

-PERSONAJE MISTERIOSO: jajaja {risa malévola} perdona me presento, mi nombre en Ivan, y lo que quiero es a ti

Anna lo observo con los brazos cruzados seriamente

-IVAN: Estoy en busca de shamanes fuertes que se unan a mi causa y tu Kyoyama Anna eres una de las candidatas…

-ANNA: No me interesa… {Empezando a caminar}

-IVAN: No te interesa volverte más fuerte… más poderosa?

Anna pareció no haberlo escuchado ya que siguió su marcha sin inmutarse

-IVAN: o es que tan placentera es tu vida de niñera de Yoh Asakura

Al escuchar esto Anna se detuvo

-ANNA: No se como sabes de Yoh, o ni siquiera como sabes quien soy yo… pero yo no soy su niñera

-IVAN: bueno niñera, entrenadora…llamalo como quieras

-ANNA: Soy su prometida {mirando mal a Ivan}

-IVAN: Mira yo vengo observándolos ya por largo tiempo y se que son "prometidos" {haciendo muletillas en el aire con sus dedos}, pero la verdad es que su relación es más de niñera con infante, entrenadora y alumno o hasta carcelera y preso

-ANNA: Eso no es de incumbencia de nadie más que mia y de Yoh

-IVAN: Solo digo… que no importa el nombre que le pongan tu, yo y todos los que los rodean sabemos la verdad… que no sean lo suficientemente valientes de expresarlo es otra cosa… en todo caso tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia… pero creo que alguien como tu está destinada a algo más que andar detrás de un niño diciéndole que hacer, cuando y como.

-ANNA: Ya me estas cansando…. {seria pero muy enojada}… solo dime que demonios quieres

-IVAN: Ya te lo dije quiero que te unas a mi, ayudarte a desarrollar tu potencial y de paso hacernos más fuertes juntos

-ANNA: Jaaaa…. Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte sola, no necesito de nadie para eso a diferencia de otros…asi que ya esfúmate y no te metas en mi vida si no quieres sufrir las graves y dolorosas consecuencias

-IVAN: Estas segura de que no quieres escuchar la propuesta entera?

Anna siguió su camino como si nada bajo la mirada neutra de Ivan… una vez esta desapareció de la vista de Ivan apareció una sombre tras de el

(esta parte no la presencio Anna, pero ocurrió enseguida de que ella se fuera)

-SOMBRA MISTERIOSA: Definitivamente tu falta de tacto y tus pocos dones de negociador nos van a arruinar

-IVAN: Yo no estaría tan seguro {sonrisa malévola}… ya sabia de antemano que ella no aceptaría unirse asi de fácil… solo quería dejar la semilla de la duda en su mente, y ahora que conoce que tiene más opciones en la vida puede empezar a imaginar un futuro diferente y allí es que se dará nuestra oportunidad

-SOMBRA MISTERIOSA: espero que tengas razón… Gabriel tampoco tuvo éxito con nuestro otro prospecto… espero que puedan solucionarlo o estaremos perdiendo dos valiosos elementos…

\- - - Fin flashback - - -

Anna siguió caminando a la pensión… ella había estado pensando mucho en lo que le dijo Ivan ese día, principalmente en cuanto a Yoh, ella muchas veces antes de ese encuentro sintió eso mismo, que ella era una especie de niñera para Yoh, ya que si no le decía que entrenara o cumpliera con sus deberes el parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo el hacerlo… a menudo ella se cuestionaba cual era el punto en presionar a alguien a ser quien no es ya que claramente presionar a Yoh a que fuera en contra de su naturaleza era prácticamente eso. El ver que no era solo una impresión de ella sino que hasta un extraño podía notarlo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, desde ese dia Anna daba a Yoh más libertad en varias cosas, de forma que el decidiera que hacer sin tener que estar constantemente hostigándolo, después de todo Yoh era una persona grande, debería poder saber que es lo que tiene que hacer o no y cuando.

Otra cosa que inquietaba a Anna era que ese sujeto Ivan había dicho que los había venido observando hace un tiempo y asi parecía ser, solo que ella nunca se percato, cosa que la hacia sentir no solo muy estúpida sino débil, debía entrenar! Asi que en cuanto llego a la pensión se cambio y empezó a meditar para incrementar sus poderes.

Anna medito durante varias horas, quería encontrar cualquier tipo de esencia extraña en su alrededores, pero necesitaba hacerlo meticulosamente ya que podría que Ivan pudiera seguir cerca sin que ella lo notara aun; de repente sintió una sensación extraña, pero muy parecida a la que le inspiraba Ivan… era una presencia muy particular, le había tomado bastante trabajo sentirla y encontrarla pero allí estaba como tratando de ocultarse …

La rubia decidió que lo mejor seria hablar con Yoh al respecto e ir juntos a investigar, pero cuando bajo las escaleras en busca de Yoh se llevo una sorpresilla, eran las 7:30 de la noche y no habían señales de Yoh ni de su cena, la situación era extraña…muy extraña.

Anna estando preocupada hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, le pregunto a los espiritus sobre el paradero de Yoh, estos con mucho temor y por desgracia le tenían su respuesta.

-ANNA: COMO QUE SE QUEDO DORMIDO EN EL CEMENTERIO! Y NO SOLO ESO SINO QUE NI HA COMPRADO LAS COSAS PARA LA COMIDA!

Los espíritus temblaban ante los gritos de la chica

Anna respiro profundamente, Yoh era un idiota, definitivamente si ella no estaba encima diciéndole que hacer el se la pasaría durmiendo donde fuera y sin hacer nada… Considero ir al cementerio y darle el castigo de su vida, pero luego recordó la principal razón por la que fue a buscar a Yoh, la presencia extraña de las cercanías, de seguro si le perdía el rastro le tomaría nuevamente gran trabajo el encontrarla, así que decidió ir a investigar y ya luego lidiaría con el tema de su prometido.

La presencia que Anna sintió la llevo hasta un edificio en construcción, ella observo la estructura por unos momentos antes de entrar, era claro que era una edificación que fue abandonada antes de ser terminada ya que las vallas de seguridad se encontraban derribadas en su mayoría y en muy mal estado; alistando su rosario entro muy decidida, fuera lo que fuera no sería un problema para la gran Anna Kyoyama.

\- - - PENSION EN - - -

-YOH: YA LLEGUE! {entrando muy sudado y cansado con bolsas}

-AMIDAMARU: Amo Yoh al parecer la señorita Anna no está en la pensión

-YOH: que!? Bueno entonces me apresurare a hacer la cena antes de que vuelva y se de cuenta de lo tarde que llegue!

-AMIDA: -.-¡ Por la hora que es creo que ya debió haberse dado cuenta….

-YOH: Eso no lo sabemos jiji tal vez salió toda la tarde y por eso no esta :D

-AMIDA: -.-¡ Esperemos que asi sea

\- - - EDIFICIO ABANDONADO - - -

Anna entro cautelosamente, no quería que la atraparen desprevenida, portaba en sus manos el rosario de los 1080 lista para lo que fuera que viniera, camino varios minutos tratando de ubicar la esencia… pero nada.

-ANNA: [Que extraño hasta poco antes de llegar aun se sentía aquí esa presencia…]

Un pequeño sonido en el piso detrás de ella llamo su atención, ella giro repentinamente pero antes de que terminara de girar sintió como algo caía sobre ella tirándola al piso y luego una explosión en el muro que antes estaba frente a ella.

-GABRIEL (el muchacho al que Ivan se había referido como su aliado): vaya vaya, pensé que seguirías escondiéndote hasta que me fuera… es una suerte que ella haya llegado

Anna escuchaba la voz del sujeto desconocido para ella, era oscuro y no podía ver que o quien había caído sobre ella.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA (persona que estaba sobre Anna): YO NO ME ESTABA ESCONDIENDO! {Voz molesta y levantándose y encarando a Gabriel}, solo que no puedo estar aceptando el reto de cualquier gusano estúpido que venga a retarme

Anna trato de ver mejor en la oscuridad la figura que se levantaba frente a ella, y algo que la sorprendió aun más, en la mano de fuera quien fuera se empezaba a formar una flama.

-ANNA: [Esa voz… esa actitud… el fuego… no no puede ser]

-GABRIEL: Veo que pelearas… no sabes cuánto me alegra…

Gabriel inicio su posesión de objetos y al decir verdad esta no lucía nada poderosa en principio, un pequeño ser azul parecido a un caballito de mar se introducía en lo que parecía ser una piedra azul brillante, al parecer una joya. Pero al entrar a esta se transformaba en una gran genio de color azul oscuro y musculoso cuerpo.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: PFFFF No me hagas reir…

En ese momento el muchacho desconocido se encendió totalmente en fuego, empezando desde la pequeña llama de su mano.

La pelea había comenzado el muchacho encendido en fuego atacaba al genio sin dificultad alguna, la pelea no se veía reñida en lo más mínimo, el chico del genio, Gabriel, perdería inevitablemente sin embargo en la cara de este se veía una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual solo enfurecía más a su competidor.

-GABRIEL: Esta bien, Giny es más que suficiente

Dicho esto Gabriel y su espíritu desaparecieron

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: cobarde {despareciendo las llamas y mirando hacia donde se encontraba Anna…}

Sin embargo Anna había desaparecido de la escena

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA (sujeto que estaba en llamas): jajaja fue bueno volverla a ver {desapareciendo también}

Anna corria con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía muy confundida, quien era ese muchacho, su esencia no la pudo sentir bien de seguro la había escondido, pero ese poder, actitud y esa voz… no había otra explicación …era…

-ANNA: Hao Asakura {deteniéndose en seco luego de alejarse de la construcción}

Anna camino hasta la pensión lentamente después de lo ocurrido, tenia varias dudas y quería tratar de encontrar una explicación, cuando llego a la pensión abrió la puerta, se removió los zapatos y cuando se disponía a subir a su habitación se encontró con Yoh saliendo del comedor.

-YOH: Anna! Que bueno que llegaste…. Jijiji … ya me estaba preocupando

Anna enseguida miro el reloj de la pared… 9:30 pm

-ANNA: Estoy bien [es lo mas tarde que he llegado a la pensión y hasta ahora se estaba preocupando?] {Pasando de largo hacia las escaleras}

-YOH: Anna espera…. No piensas comer algo?

-ANNA: Ya comi… y estoy muy cansada… {dando la vuelta y subiendo} …hasta mañana

-YOH: {voz suave} si hasta mañana {viéndola subir}

Yoh dio un gran suspiro

-YOH: Amidamaru

-AMIDA: {apareciendo} Si Amo Yoh

-YOH: Anna ya volvió, no hace falta que la sigas buscando más… pero gracias {un poco serio}

-AMIDA: Como guste amo Yoh.. pero… le sucedió algo a la señorita? Lo veo un tanto estresado

Yoh seguía mirando la dirección en que Anna se había ido

-YOH: NO… no es nada… {entrando al comedor y sentándose en la mesa}

-AMIDA: Se ve que se esforzó con la cena.. de seguro la señorita estará complacida

-YOH:{empezando a comer de los platos servidos} ella ya comio, será mejor que yo coma y guarde lo demás

Amidamaru apenas observo a Yoh, se veía serio y eso no era normal en su amo, asi que decidió no molestarlo por el momento

-AMIDA: Que tenga una buena noche {desapareciendo}

\- - - CUARTO DE ANNA - - -

Anna se había sentado en el suelo en posición de meditación, parecía realmente apacible por fuera con sus ojos cerrados y piernas en posición de loto… pero por dentro..

-ANNA [No Anna tienes que calmarte, debe haber una explicación lógica a todo esto… EL no puede estar vivo… piensa Anna piensa… pero un momento… entonces era el la esencia extraña que sentía? O era la de ese otro sujeto con el que peleo]

Anna estuvo casi toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido, llego a la conclusión que debía investiga más a fondo los sucesos asi que trataría de ubicar de nuevo la extraña esencia y en tal caso de no tener suerte volvería a la edificación abandonada. Penso en hablar con Yoh al respecto pero ella no quería decir algo sin estar segura, ya que no era de las que solo iba hablando por allí sin fundamentos solidos, cuando hubiera algo claro que decirle a Yoh se lo diría.

Rapidamente pasaron dos días, los chicos iban a la escuela, a sus clases pero en cuanto llegaban a la pension Anna se encerraba en su cuarto hasta la hora de la cena en donde comían en silencio y una vez terminaba volvia a su habitación; para Yoh la actitud de Anna era un tanto extraña, más de lo normal, no solo ya no le decía a el que hacer sino que parecía pasar demasiado tiempo soa en su cuarto haciendo quien sabe que…

-AMIDA: La señorita Anna se sentirá bien, ha estado muy distante de todos en estos últimos días

Yoh escucho a su espíritu, al parecer no era el único que se daba cuenta… pero aun asi el no entendía la razón

-YOH: Lo se {levantándose de la mesa después de la cena} lavare los platos e ire a hablar con ella.

Anna por su parte paso esos días tratando de ubicar alguna presencia extraña en los alrededores …pero nada

-ANNA [Lo mejor será volver a la construcción {poniéndose de pie y tomando tu rosario}]

TOC TOC TOC

Esto hizo que Anna dejara de arreglarse y apenas se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su habitación, era obvio que era Yoh… no había nadie más en la pension o al menos nadie mas que pudiera golpear la puerta físicamente.

-ANNA: Que quieres?

Yoh observo a Anna por un momento, ella aun seguía con su ropa por lo general apenas comia se ponía su yukata para ir a dormir.

-YOH: Emm… me gustaría hablar contigo… se puede?

Anna lo miro con curiosidad, que querria Yoh el nunca le había pedido que hablaran y menos a tales horas.

-ANNA: {recostándose contra el arco de su puerta} que sea rápido…

-YOH: ps… umm…. No se como decirlo

Anna se empezaba a impacientar, Yoh no avanzaba y ella quería ir a investigar…

-ANNA: Asakura habla de una vez! ¬¬

-YOH: O.o! eee… quería saber por que has estado tan distante últimamente, ya que ahora te la pasas en tu habitación la mayoría del tiempo {dicho rápido y con mucho miedo}

Anna siguió observando a Yoh con tranquilidad, pensaba en si decirle lo ocurrido para explicarle el que estuviera en su habitación todo ese tiempo meditando y tratando de encontrar una presencia extraña… pero ella no tenia certeza sobre ningún hecho y no es que quisiera mentir, pero re abrir el tema de Hao podria ser un poco doloroso para Yoh, después de todo el paso un muy mal tiempo después de su ultima pelea con su hermano y mas cuando luego de mucho tiempo no hubo noticia alguna de este.

-ANNA: Tuve un pequeño resfriado y no quería contagiar a nadie… eso es todo

Yoh parecía estudiar cada una de las palabras de Anna y sus gestos, ella lo decía de forma segura y convincente, sin embargo el no había notado ningún síntoma de gripa en ella en esos días…o si? Tal vez no estaba tan atento como pensaba…

-YOH: si estuviste enferma me hubiera gustado saberlo, de esa forma podria haberte cuidado o ayudado.

-ANNA: No necesito que alguien me cuide yo puedo sola

El ambiente estaba hostil por las palabras de Anna…

-ANNA: {Largando un suspiro y sintiendose culpsble} pero gracias por preocuparte, esto muy cansada y es hora de dormir…hasta mañana {cerrando la puerta de su pieza y dejando a Yoh afuera}

-YOH: si hasta mañana {entrando a su habitación}

Anna espero a que Yoh se durmiera para salir de nuevo, llego a la construcción y empezó a revisar el sitio exacto donde había estado ese día, esta vez con una linterna pudo ver las marcas en el suelo de donde ella había caído, cerca de allí la pared que se derrumbo con una pequeña explosión, pero era extraño ya que parecía haberse derrumbado sola al no haber rastros de polvora, fuego o algo que la hiciera explotar, de seguro había sido un ataque espiritual pero de que tipo?

Luego examino mas partes del suelo, habían varias pisadas en el sitio pero una llamaban su atención en especial, unas que parecías estar marcadas como quemadas en el suelo, ella se agacho y con un dedo movio la parte negra que las marcaban.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Me estas siguiendo los pasos…en sentido muy literal…Anna

Anna se heló por un momento al escuchar esa voz, pero no dejo que su curiosidad o nerviosismo aparecieran a flote, simplemente se levanto lentamente apretando su rosario en caso de que algo pasara y giro hacia donde provenía la voz.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: que no piensas decirme nada {acercándose más}… o es que aun no puedes creerlo jajaja

Anna levanto lentamente la linterna hasta la persona tenia que estar segura 100% … y lo que encontró fue ..

-ANNA: Hao… {dicho muy levemente}

-HAO: Un placer verte Anna, pero no creo que el sentimiento sea mutuo

Anna no se movió ni un milímetro, frente a ella estaba el gran y poderoso Hao Asakura.. pero algo en el llamaba más la atención… ahora el usaba una pequeña mascara que cubria un poco menos de la mitad de su cara… la máscara era sencilla de un color carmesí oscuro y tapada su ojo izquierdo, parte de su nariz y medio centímetro de su boca en el mismo lado.

-ANNA: Asi es…

-HAO: Y puedes decirme… que haces aquí si no querías verme? O me vas a decir que es una coincidencia encontrarte aquí sola a horas tan altas de la noche

-ANNA: Solo quería cerciorarme de algo

-HAO: Que era yo la persona que viste la otra noche… pues si era yo

-ANNA: Entonces… tu… me salvaste?

Hao se puso un poco más serio ahora, el la había salvado pero no pensó que fuera algo que ella hubiera detallado tanto o trajera a colación

-HAO: Asi es… pero lo hice por que no creo correcto acabar con alguien de sorpresa como quería ese sujeto, si uno va a acabar con alguien debe ser de frente y sin trucos …{acercándose más a ella y mirándola fijamente} o no Anna? {sonrisa malévola}

-ANNA: No te tengo miedo, y si quieres acabar conmigo puedes intentarlo, pero no será algo fácil {poniendo el rosario frente a ella como en esperando un golpe}

-HAO: JAJAJAJ siempre tan valiente {relajándose un poco}… ya será en otra oportunidad… Hoy solo quiero que hablemos

-ANNA: pff lo dices como si fueramos viejos conocidos

-HAO: Y lo somos… o no cuñadita

-ANNA: ¬¬!

-HAO: El punto es que yo se lo que viniste a buscar, por que ESE al que buscabas…venia buscándome a mi

-ANNA: A que te refieres?

-HAO: El sujeto con el que pelee y escapo… tu detectaste su presencia aunque el trato de ocultarla y viniste por el…

-ANNA: Y si asi fuera que?

-HAO: JAJAJA calmate Anna, yo no digo que este mal… tus razones tendrás, y eso es lo que me inquieta ..el por que

-ANNA: Tal vez las mismas que el para buscarte a ti

-HAO: JAJAJA tratas de evadir la pregunta y sacarme información a mi de paso… muy sutil

-ANNA: no me importa… que relación tienes con ese sujeto?

-HAO: Bueno que tal si hacemos algo..tu me dices lo que sabes y yo lo que se…asi nos ahorramos el interrogatorio…

Anna pareció considerarlo por un segundo

-ANNA: Sentí una presencia extraña y vine a investigar…

-HAO: Algo estas omitiendo… la presencia de ese sujeto no estaba bien escondida, pero no por eso era detectable tan rápidamente.. o hasta Yoh la hubiera notado y hubiera venido

TOUCHE…Anna sabia que era cierto, pero que tantos detalles tendría que darle a Hao para que el le diera los suyos

-ANNA: Cuando encontré su presencia fue por que…buscaba la de alguien más

-HAO: Alguien más? {Mostrando duda real en su cara} [a quien podía estar buscando Anna?]

-ANNA: otro sujeto… con una esencia parecida y casi igual de escurridiza que la del que te ataco … apareció hace unas semanas cerca de la pensión y no me gusto para nada su actitud, pero desapareció de forma sospechosa y no quería quedarme con la duda

-HAO: Y que quería ese otro sujeto? Sabes quien era o que quería?

-ANNA: no… {mintiendo} … solo dijo que había estado observándonos las últimas semanas y eso me inquieto ya que ni siquiera había sentido algo extraño hasta que apareció...

-HAO: Ya veo..y eso es todo? {Mirándola acusadoramente}

-ANNA: Asi es… ahora tu… que demonios haces aquí? Tan cerca de la pensión? VIVO? Y con ese sujeto?

-HAO: JAJAJA no creo que sea un intercambio justo… yo solo te voy a responder lo que acordamos y es lo que tiene que ver con el otro día que nos vimos aca… ese sujeto venia siguiéndome hace tiempo pero hace unos días dejo de esconder su presencia del todo, empezó a hacerla más notoria y me empezó a retar..

-ANNA: Y no lo enfrentaste?… tu no eres de los que escapa

-HAO:si… solo que yo sabía que sus intensiones iban más allá que una pelea, la cual fácilmente puedo ganar, yo soy más fuerte, el y yo lo sabemos asi que quería saber bien que se proponía al seguirme tan obviamente por tan largo tiempo

-ANNA: Y lo descubriste?

-HAO: No …gracias a la intervención de alguien ¬¬

-ANNA: Yo no intervine ¬¬!

-HAO: Pero gracias a tu aparición tuve que pelear con el anticipadamente y como viste una pelea bastante corta y…

-ANNA: Bastante extraña, ya que se fue sin siquiera intentar pelear enserio

-HAO: Asi es

-ANNA {pensativa}: parecía querer comprobar algo con esa la pelea… pero que?

Hao miraba a Anna con interés, era obvio que ella había pensado lo mismo que el, ella era muy perceptiva

-HAO: no lo sé… Anna la persona que mencionaste tu que apareció hace unas semanas … dices que tenia una esencia parecida al que vimos aquí hace unos días… crees que sean la misma persona o tengan algo que ver?

-ANNA: no lo se… su esencia era parecida pero no igual, además su contextura era diferente aunque el otro dia no había mucha visibilidad aca

-HAO: y esa persona que más les dijo? Por que apareció

-ANNA: ya te lo dije solo dijo que nos había estado observando … aunque ahora que lo veo en relación con quien tu enfrentaste también me ataco al parecer quería comprobar mi fuerza

-HAO: y solo a ti? O también las del inútil de Yoh

-ANNA: ¬¬ solo a mi

Hao y Anna se quedaron en silencio pensando cada uno por su lado

-ANNA: [Algo me dice que el sujeto que ataco a Hao y el que conoci yo tienen algo que ver, pero que? Además no son situaciones realmente parecidas ya que el otro sujeto me dijo que me uniera el, nadie le pediría a Hao que se uniera a el por que saben que el tiene seguidores no compañeros…además… que hace Hao con vida? Significa que la vida de Yoh esta en peligro y por que usa esa mascara {mirando detenidamente la cara de Hao}]

-HAO: [no atacaron a Yoh o el simplemente no estuvo allí? Es mas por que no esta aquí? No sabra lo que ocurrió con Anna? Las dos situaciones que pasamos ella y yo son parecidas y mas si dice que la esencia de esos sujetos era similar…será que me dijo toda la verdad o estará omitiendo algo { mirando a Anna ahora fijamente y viendo que ella hacia lo mismo}]

-ANNA: Dime la verdad Hao… cuales son tus intensiones al venir aquí {seria}

-HAO: Que temes por tu vida o por la del inútil de Yoh JAJAJA?

-ANNA: ¬¬ deja de evitar la pregunta y responde!

-HAO: No tengo por que responder nada… en todo caso será mejor que te vayas, no es bueno que una damisela ande sola a estas horas por aca sabes {dándose la vuelta para irse}

-ANNA: NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA! {Acercando su mano para tomarlo del hombro}

Sin embargo la reacción de Hao fue igual de rápida, de forma que tomo la mano de Anna en el aire y giro a mirarla, solo que ahora que se daba cuenta estaban cerca…muy cerca, los dos se observaron con el ceño fruncido, Hao estaba a punto de decir algo cuando..

EJEMMM EJMM (alguien aclarándose la garganta)

Anna y Hao miraron a quien acababa de llegar

-BORIS (sirviente de Hao): Mi señor Hao, es hora de irnos

-HAO: lo encontraron?

-BORIS: Asi es señor, lo esperan en el campamento

Hao avanzo hasta donde Boris mientras Anna apenas lo observaba

-HAO {sonrisa simpática}: como siempre un placer Anna… ya nos volveremos a ver {desapareciendo en una llamarada con Boris}

\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -

-KANA: Mi señor {Estirando la mano y dándole unas pequeñas esferas azules a Hao}

Hao tomo las esferas, las cuales empezaron a brillar intermitentemente

-HAO: energía pura… buen trabajo

-KANA: ¿A dónde iremos ahora?, al parecer esas eran las únicas en esta región

-HAO: Nos quedaremos un tiempo más acá… tengo unos asuntos pendientes, pero ya seguiremos buscando… no estaré satisfecho hasta que mi poder vuelva a ser lo que era antes

Kana hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Hao miro las esferas con una gran sonrisa, estas no dejaban de brillar

-HAO: almas puras y milenarias con un gran fervor y deseo… la fuente misma de los grandes espíritus.

Dicho esto soltó las esferas en el aire y estas empezaron a levitar rápidamente alrededor de Hao mientras el tranquilamente las observaba y empezaba a despedir un aura roja haciendo que su cabello levitara lentamente también, las esferas azules giraban alrededor de Hao a toda velocidad hasta que empezaron a ser rojas y se fundieron en la esencia de Hao. Luego de esto Hao simplemente cerró sus ojos mientras grandes rayos que energía cruzaban su cuerpo.

-HAO: Opacho

-OPACHO {apareciendo}: si Hao-sama

-HAO: Necesito que hagas algo muy especial…

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, Anna trataba de simular más pero cuando podía iba a su cuarto para buscar cualquier presencia extraña, ella no le había comentado nada a Yoh sobre lo que había pasado, solo que no estaba segura de por que no lo había hecho ya que era un hecho cierto que Hao estaba de vuelta y vivo. La inquietaban varias cosas sobre su encuentro y aun seguía preocupada por el tal Ivan.

Yoh por su parte vio que Anna pasaba menos tiempo en su cuarto y seguía sin regañarlo como antes, lo tomo como una buena señal de que las cosas mejorarían entre ellos.

Iban de vuelta a casa después de clases Yoh y Anna

-YOH: Annita… hoy es viernes :D

-ANNA: Si y?

-YOH: JIJI solo me preguntaba si… podrías darme una tarde libre de preparar la cena y hacer otros deberes…

Anna miro a Yoh mal, pero aun asi se mantenía firme en su decisión, ella no seria más la niñera de Yoh Asakura, si el iba a ser su futuro marido debía serlo sin que ella lo obligara ya que claramente eso no funcionaba sin ella estando dia y noche molestándolo.

-ANNA: Haz lo que quieras… pero recuerda que en la pensión no solo vives tu y que no es grato convivir con un inútil

-YOH: JIJI si Annita.. voy a hacer mis deberes solo que hoy.. quería…. Decirte que por que no salimos

Anna volteo a mirar a Yoh con duda, el nunca la invitaba a sus planes y pensó que de seguro querria la tarde para estar con Manta

-ANNA: Tus planes con Manta no son de mi interés

-YOH: {sonrojándose} pues podemos hacer algo que tu quieras… tu …y….yo.. sin que Manta vaya necesariamente

Anna se detuvo en seco…estaba escuchando bien? Yoh la estaba invitando a salir a ella?, lo observo de pies a cabeza, era cierto Yoh ya no era un niño y seria normal que asi como el había cambiado y ella había cambiado su relación debía cambiar… pero para donde? Ella sabia el punto de inicio y de llegada de antemano de su relación con Yoh… estaban comprometidos y se casarian el no tenia necesidad de invitarla a salir.

Yoh estaba un tanto nervioso, se detuvo al tiempo de Anna y por un segundo juro que vio algo de sorpresa en la cara de la chica.

-ANNA: {Retomando el camino con calma} no lo se, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí que realmente me guste

-YOH {con su sonrisa de siempre y los brazos tras la cabeza} podríamos ir a ver una película y luego comer algo si quieres …

-ANNA: [Que debo hacer? No es que no quiera salir con el… solo que no me imagine nunca algo así con Yoh…en que estoy pensando el es mi prometido! Es normal hacer cosas de pareja con el… pero por qué no puedo imaginarlo?] umm… está bien

Yoh agrando su sonrisa

-ANNA: Pero tu pagaras todo

-YOH: JIJI como digas Annita

Esa tarde Yoh y Anna salieron, fueron al cine y a comer después… gran parte del tiempo estuvieron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo para ninguno ya que los dos sabían que el otro no apreciaba el solo hablar por hablar, no eran de ese tipo de gente.

Iban caminando de vuelta a la pensión, pero alguien los observaba desde no muy lejos…

-IVAN: Ummm veo que si pensó en lo que le dije… ya no parecen un carcelero y un preso… pero aunque salgan en citas no parecen tampoco una pareja aun jajaja… espero que eso no sea lo único que le haya quedado de mi charla

Una persona apareció junto a Ivan

-BRUNO: Otra vez hablando solo JAJAJA si no te conociera diría que estas… mentiras te conozco y si estas loco.. Que es tan interesante? {mirando hacia donde miraba Ivan}

-IVAN: Anna Kyoyama

-BRUNO {viéndola caminar con Yoh} umm.. me pregunto por que te toco una mejor plarte del plan que a mi… yo también quiero observar una chica bonita en mi trabajo… no es tan divertido solo estar esperando…

-IVAN: JAJAJA lo siento, pero ya te tocarán misiones más interesantes… por ahora esta es mía

-BRUNO: {suspiro aburrido} ps sii…. Sabias que Gabriel tuvo su primer encuentro con Hao

-IVAN: y que tal le fue?

-BRUNO: Tú deberías saberlo… Anna estuvo allí… deberías seguirla más de cerca

Ivan apenas lo miro…

-IVAN: No lo sé, no puedo estar todo el tiempo cerca o ella me descubrirá, además ella esta más alerta desde que la confronte hace unas semanas

-BRUNO: y entonces?

-IVAN: Estoy dándole algo de tiempo… para seguir con la segunda fase de mi plan… para la cual para suerte tuya, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda {sonriéndole a su amigo}

-BRUNO. Jaja está bien, en que soy bueno?

Yoh y Anna estaban llegando a la pensión, estaban en la esquina cuando…

YOH!

Todo paso muy rápido, de pronto Yoh estaba tirado en el piso con un Horo Horo llorando agarrado a el y ambos en el piso.

-PILIKA {corriendo tras Horo}: Hermano! Lo vas a matar

-YOH. Hoto Hoto! {llorando y abrazandolo de vuelta}

-HORO: Pense que no te volveria a ver! Que la bruja te había matado

-ANNA: ejemm ejemm

-HORO: O.o! Anna! Que sorpresa! Yo me refería a… otra bruja

\- -Momentos después dentro de la pensión - -

Anna estaba sentada en el comedor, mientras Yoh servia el Te para todos y Pilika envolvía a Horo en vendas

-PILIKA: Hermano no te muevas! {Apretándolo duro} te lo mereces por irrespetuoso!

-YOH: jiji ahora si chicos.. {Sentándose junto a Anna}… como han estado?

-HORO: Hemos estado muy bien Yoh… trabajando fuertemente en cumplir nosotros mismos nuestros sueños de crear un gran campo de flores y plantas!

-PILIKA: Asi es, desde que volvimos a la aldea nos hemos dedicado a eso…

-ANNA. Ya veo… y que hacen acá entonces?

-HORO: Lo dices en serio? Pensamos que era obvio

-YOH: JIJI pues no… que sucede

-HORO {sacando de su chaqueta una carta} Tus abuelos nos citaron aquí

Anna tomo la carta de las manos de Horo Horo bruscamente, era cierto era una invitación y estaba escrita por Yomei el abuelo de Yoh.

Yoh la tomo suavemente después de que Anna la leyera y la leyó el

-YOH: Que extraño no hemos hablado con los abuelos hace un tiempo y no nos habían dicho nada {mirando a Anna}

-ANNA: Además la invitación es para dentro de una semana…

-HORO: JEJEJE solo queríamos llegar antes para pasar un poco más de tiempo con ustedes {riendo nervioso}

-ANNA: {mirándolo con sospecha} umm ya veo… {luego viendo a Pilika quien lucía un poco triste pero trataba de simular} está bien, si son invitados de los señores Asakura pueden quedarse {levantándose para irse}… pero tendrán que trabajar igualmente, no quiero una partido de vagos en mi casa

-YOH: JIJI

-HORO: ¬¬! Está bien

Anna se retiro a su habitación y también Pilika diciendo que estaba muy cansada por el viaje dejando solo a los chicos.

-YOH: Oye Horo… que sucede con Pilika… no se ve tan entusiasta como antes?

Horo apenas suspiro triste

-HORO: La verdad Yoh, es algo complicado

-YOH: JIJI si tienen algún problema sabes que puedes confiar conmigo

-HORO: Pues no se … no se si puedas ayudarnos por que no se si sea un problema

-YOH: ¿?

-HORO: Lo que sucede es que hace una semana… anunciaron quien seria el prometido de Pilika

-YOH: ¿QUE QUE!? {azul de la sorpresa}

-HORO: Así como lo escuchaste {cara de resignación}

-YOH: pero no sabia que en tu familia ocurrían esas cosas jiji

-HORO: De hecho es más una tradición del pueblo, los primogénitos tiene la oportunidad de escoger por si mismos, pero los segundos y demás hijos en una familia se comprometen para que la tribu no se extinga y se creen lazos entre la misma tribu.

-YOH: ya veo…. Y Pilika…

-HORO: Ella no quiere que escojan por ella, tu la conoces ella es un alma rebelde como yo jeje… pero tampoco quiere ir contra de lago tan sagrado en el pueblo y la familia como las tradiciones

-YOH: Entonces?

-HORO: Ella trata de simular que está bien al respecto, pero ya la vez se nota que no lo está.. por eso la traje y llegamos antes… quería que ella descansara del ambiente en Hokkaido, ya que las mayores seguían atosigándola con como debe comportarse como futura esposa

-YOH: y su prometido?

-HORO: yo mucho no lo conozco … pero tampoco parece querer el compromiso…y no lo culpo en realidad.. tu más que nadie debe entenderlo, tener que casarse con alguien que no quieres…debe ser abrumador para cualquiera

Yoh apenas miro a Horo con duda, su amigo parecía estar seguro de que era la misma situación que él.

-HORO: No se como ayudarla Yoh… yo quiero que ella sea feliz, lo merece más que nadie

-YOH: tenias razón jiji es algo complicado, pero no te preocupes todo se solucionara

-HORO: Yoh…

-YOH: Lo digo de verdad Horo, Pilika es una chica inteligente ella sabrá escoger lo mejor para ella… tu solo encárgate de que sepa que sea como sea estas para ella.

-HORO: tienes razón… gracias Yoh … me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado por el viaje

-YOH: Que no me vas a ayudar con la loza!

-HORO: {corriendo} tal vez mañana jeje.. hasta mañana!

Yoh se quedo lavando los platos usados para servir el te a sus visitas, estaba a punto de terminar cuando alguien lo interrumpió

-PILIKA: Yoh? Que haces levantado aun?

-YOH: JIJI estaba lavando los platos… a Annita no le gusta que deje loza en el fregadero .. tu que haces aquí?

-PILIKA: Jeje Anna tiene suerte de tener un prometido como tu {sonrisa triste}…vine por un vaso de agua, no podía dormir

-YOH: Pilika… Horo me comento sobre…por que estas un poco triste {sirviéndole el vaso de agua y dándoselo}

-PILIKA: Ese Horo {ojos llenos de ira!} se va de bocón!

-YOH: JIJI no lo tomes asi, yo fui el que le pregunte por que es extraño verte a ti tan baja de animo jeje

-PILIKA: Jeje gracias por preocuparte… igualmente estoy bien, es solo mientras termino de aceptar la situación… creo que tu debes entenderlo {sonrisa triste pero compasiva}

-YOH: JIJI si no es algo fácil de digerir… {pensativo sentándose en la mesa mientras Pilika hacia lo mismo}… un compromiso

-PILIKA: Yoh puedo preguntarte algo?

-YOH: Si claro Pilika

-PILIKA: Porqué estas comprometido?

Yoh se puso un poco nervioso y se rio en respuesta

-YOH: pss veras jiji en mi familia la tradición es que los descendientes contraigan matrimonio con otros shamanes para mantener la continuidad de…

-PILIKA: si si eso ya lo se… lo que yo pregunto es si tú te quieres casar con Anna? Es decir estas de acuerdo con el compromiso?

Yoh se quedo frio… esa pregunta… nunca nadie se lo había planteado así y tan directamente

-YOH: JIJII{sudando frio} pues veras… jijijii…. Yo… ella…..Es… algo extraño….no…. no lo sé

-PILIKA: Entonces si me entiendes… {mirándolo amablemente}, yo tampoco se lo que quiero, pero no es que no lo quiera solo que no estoy segura … no se que es lo mejor

-YOH: lo mejor jijii… es difícil saber qué es lo mejor es cierto, lo que yo creo o he llegado de conclusión al respecto es que lo mejor es lo que tu corazón considere lo mejor pero sin ataduras

-PILIKA: Sin ataduras?

-YOH. JIJI me refiero a que pienses en lo que crees que es mejor para ti independiente de que es lo mejor para los demás, lo mejor para ti puede ser diferente a lo mejor según tus padres o tu tribu… pero la que va a tener que vivir con esa decisión eres tu

-PILIKA: No quiero decepcionarlos… a mi familia y a la tribu

-YOH: no está mal que pienses en ellos, pero seria peor que te decepciones a ti misma… creeme es una decepción de la que no es tan fácil recuperarse {diciéndolo con una tristeza clara en sus ojos}

Yoh al notar que Pilika le iba a preguntar sobre su repentina tristeza, cambio de actitud a una más alegre

-PILIKA: No te apresures Pilika, la respuesta llegará a ti pero debes estar dispuesta a recibirla y tomar tu camino … mientras puedes quedarte en la pensión el tiempo que necesites para pensar… {bostezo grande} me voy a dormir jiji que descanses Pilika

Pilika se sentía un poco más tranquila, hablar con Yoh era un alivio, el era alguien que había vivido una situación similar y aunque aún no se hubiera casado llevaba mucho más tiempo conviviendo con el tema.

-PILIKA: Gracias por escucharme Yoh {levantándose feliz y dándole un abrazo}

-YOH: JIJI de nada… {recibiendo el abrazo} que descanses Pilika… y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en acudir a mi… no solo Horo es mi amigo

-PILIKA : {con su gran sonrisa de antes} si :D

Yoh salió de la cocina y se estiro, estaba en verdad cansado, iba a empezar a subir las escaleras pero había alguien junto a ellas

-YOH: Annita? Que haces a esta hora abajo?

Anna parecía pensativa y seria como siempre, pero miraba a Yoh tal vez un poco más seria de lo común

-ANNA: Queria…. Quería preguntarte si sabias por que Yomei cito a tus amigos aca sin decirnos nada a nosotros

Yoh le dio una apacible sonrisa a su prometida

-YOH: No lo se, pero no creo que sea nada malo.. no te preocupes… las malas noticas llegan siempre primero

Anna observo a Yoh por lo que pareció una eternidad, los dos con sus típicos semblantes

-ANNA: Esta bien….{dando la vuelta para subir} buenas noches

-YOH: Anna espera

Anna se detuvo unos escalones arriba y lo miro

-YOH: Escuchaste mi conversación con Pilika {sonrojándose un poco}

-ANNA: Escuche parte sin intensión… pero no te preocupes… no es como si hubieras dicho algo que no sea cierto o sea malo

-YOH: Pero Anna..

-ANNA. Mira Yoh nosotros nunca hemos hablado del compromiso… simplemente lo damos por hecho no es ningún misterio… y eso es por qué no hay mucho que decir al respecto… o no por mi parte… tu tienes algo que decir? {mirándolo inquisitivamente}

Yoh se puso nervioso de nuevo, ese tema porque ahora todos lo manejaban tan directamente después de haberlo mantenido como un tema intocable por tanto tiempo, o no intocable sino como algo que no se hablaba por que era más que obvio y claro.

-YOH: Este…. Yo ..yo… no lo se Anna…pero si me gustaría que.. hablaramos al respecto … pero no ahora… quiero que pensemos bien cada uno al respecto y si escuchaste lo que le dije a Pilika, respondamos sin ataduras…

-ANNA: Esta bien, cuando estes listo para hablar al respecto házmelo saber {siguiendo su camino}

-YOH: {con una pequeña sonrisa} asi será… por cierto Anna… la pase muy bien hoy en el cine y la cena… espero que se repita

Anna no respondió ni volteo a mirar a Yoh, sabia que el sonreía lo sentía y ella también dejo que se el escapara una pequeña sonrisa sin que nadie la viera


	2. Chapter 2

Tanto el sábado como el domingo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Anna e Yoh apenas se dirigían la palabra en especial porque Yoh y Manta se dedicaron el fin de semana a sacar a Horo y Pilika ya que entre semana tendrían que ir al colegio y no podrían acompañarlos. Anna no quizo acompañarlos asi que se quedo en la pensión, era domingo en la tarde y ella meditaba en su habitación cuando escucho un ruido abajo.

Anna sintio el ambiente pesado, alguien estaba en la casa y escondía su esencia así que bajo cautelosamente con el rosario de los 1080 listo, estando abajo miro alrededor… pero nada. Volvío a escuchar un ruido y volteo a mirar y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de …un gato.

-ANNA {soltando un suspiro} con que solo era eso…

Se acerco al gato con la intensión de sacarlo, pero este enseguida corrió de ella a la puerta del sótano

-ANNA: No es posible -.- … que Yoh y Horo se encarguen de el… {Encaminándose arriba}

Pero el gato empezó a maullar y al parecer a mover cosas del sótano

-ANNA: Será mejor sacarlo antes de que destruya mi casa ¬¬

Anna bajo y miro alrededor… oscuro… no veía nada, se dio la vuelta para encontrar el switch de electricidad pero antes de que lo alcanzará alguien la atrapo y le tapo la boca para que no gritara

Ella se congelo en ese momento, había un intruso en su casa, estaba a punto de usar sus poderes, pero quien la sujetaba le habló en el oído.

-HAO: Shhhhh… guarda silencio… hay alguien arriba, esta espiándote desde que Yoh y los demás salieron solo que hasta ahora entró a la casa.

Anna cerro la boca y Hao la soltó, ella lo miro mal, el solo tenía la estúpida sonrisa que le recordaba un tanto a la de Yoh pero un poco más picara, aunque aun portaba la máscara en la cara de la ultima vez y ahora tenía el pelo cogido en una moña alta además de estar sin su poncho, es decir con el torso desnudo.

Pero aun más importante, como es que alguien la espiaba y ella no lo noto sino hasta hace poco… quien era el intruso y que quería.

-HAO: ya me imagino que estas pensando {hablando bajo}… es un sujeto que lleva varios días espiándote, y tiene una esencia parecida a la del que me ataco a mi…podría ser el mismo del que tu me hablaste…

-ANNA: {hablando bajo también}por que entro a la pensión? Está buscando algo o solo a mi?

-HAO: No lo sé… pero lo mejor será que subas y simules que no sabes nada, solo quería que estuvieras prevenida

Anna miró a Hao entre duda confusión y enojo …

-HAO: Solo digo que no es justo que ataquen a alguien desprevenido… además creo que este sujeto tiene algo que ver con el del otro día

Anna apenas asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero antes Hao la tomo del brazo haciéndola mirar hacia atrás, donde Hao sostenía el gato con una mano ofreciéndoselo

-HAO: {acercándose para hablarle} para que no parezca sospechoso que bajaste {sonrisa}

Anna tomo el gato y subió calmadamente, con su rosario debajo del gato y alerta

Apenas subió se encontró con el mismo sujeto de hace varias semanas sentado en la sala como si fuera un invitado y muy sonriente.

-ANNA: Que quieres aquí? Quien te invito a entrar {amenazantemente}

-IVAN: pues ya que veo que ahora tienes invitados pensé en pasar y saludar…

-ANNA: Largate de aquí es la última advertencia que te hago.. {poniendo el gato en el suelo y mostrando su rosario}

-IVAN: Pero que prevenida estas {parándose y sonriéndole}… veamos que tanto puedes hacer

Ivan saco una piedra verde, que Anna enseguida reconoció

-ANNA: [Es igual a la que uso el sujeto que ataco a Hao, solo que es de otro color]

\- IVAN: MUR! Posesiona la piedra

Un pequeño espíritu verde apareció y posesiono la piedra, y en seguida se transformo en un genio enorme y musculoso verde, parecido también al del otro sujeto (Gabriel)

Anna no se quedo atrás invoco a sus demonios Zenki y Goki…

-IVAN: Los famosos Zenki y Goki, en verdad son más impresionantes de lo que imagine {sonrisa malévola}… MUR!

El genio verde se dirio hacia Anna, Zenki y Goki se interpusieron en el camino para detenerlo, pero algo que dejo muda a Anna sucedió, el genio verde (Mur) los atravesó por completo y no solo esto sino que entro directo al cuerpo de la chica.

Anna observo con miedo y odio como Zenki y Goki se desvanecían e Ivan sonreía antes de caer desmayada, Ivan se apresuro a detener la caída y recibió a la chica en sus brazos y la observo por un segundo hasta que..

-HAO: Será mejor que la sueltes de inmedianto! {voz enojada}

-IVAN: Wow! Si gritas un poco más hasta me haces pensar que te interesa!

-HAO: Miserable!

El espíritu de fuego apareció y se puso frente a Ivan, pero este ni se inmuto

-IVAN: como lo imagine… no quieres hacerle daño a ella JAJAJA.. o que esperas para atacarme

Hao se veía molesto no solo por el comentario de Ivan sino por que no sabia por que no quería que la chica saliera lastimada

En ese momento reapareció Mur detrás de su amo y le dijo algo al oído que lo hizo sonreir

-IVAN: Ya veo… bueno es hora de irnos

Hao se tensiono un poco.. que pensaba llevarse a Anna?, pero Ivan apenas se acerco al sofá la recostó y con cuidado acaricio su cara retirando uno de sus mechones..

-IVAN: Es muy bella no lo crees

Dicho esto Ivan desapareció y Hao se acerco a Anna a revisarla. Anna parecía estar dormida, pero que sería ese ataque, Hao no se lo explicaba, esa posesión había simplemente atravesado a Zenki y Goki y entro a Anna asi como asi … le causaría algún daño?

Hao subió a Anna a su habitación y la puso en su futón, estuvo junto a ella viéndola dormir y preguntándose que querria ese sujeto de ella y su relación con el otro más al ver que sus posesiones eran casi iguales, hasta que sintio la presencia de los demás acercándose.

-HAO: Opacho

-OPACHO {apareciendo}: digame Hao-sama

-HAO: Gracias por avisarme… de ahora en adelante tu misión será solo vigilar a Anna ya que ahora sabemos que su interés va enfocado solo en ella

Opacho miro a Anna con preocupación

-OPACHO: Ella esta bien?

-HAO: No lo sé… por eso necesito que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que suceda..{parándose} te lo encargo {y desapareciendo}

Opacho miro a Anna y luego escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y a Yoh anunciar que habían vuelto… Opacho también desapareció

-YOH: ya volvimos!

-MANTA: Anna habrá salido? No esta viendo televisión

-YOH: JIJI a lo mejor esta leyendo o haciendo algo en su cuarto {entrando con los demás a la sala de tv}

\- - -2 horas después - - -

-YOH: [Que extraño Anna no ha bajado aun… y ya casi es hora de comer]

-MANTA: voy a avisarle a Anna que la cena esta lista

-YOH: Dejame yo le aviso

-MANTA: ok …

Yoh subió y golpeo en la habitación de Anna varias veces sin respuesta alguna

-YOH: [Será que no esta?] {abriendo la puerta lentamente} Anna?

Yoh vio que Anna dormía pacíficamente en su futón, asi que acerco despacio para no despertarla.

-YOH: [Luce muy tranquila… y bella…{sentándose al lado sin hacer ruido}…pero se sentirá mal o algo? Lleva mucho durmiendo y ella no es de las que toma siestas durante el día..{poniendo su mano levemente sobre la frente de Anna}… parece que tiene fiebre]

Yoh bajo y se excuso, no comeria esa noche con sus amigos ni tampoco Anna, les dijo que al parecer ella estaba un tanto indispuesta asi que la cuidaría, no faltaron los comentarios molestos de Horo, las miradas preocupadas de Manta y la sonrisa de aprobación como diciendo "que tiernooooos" de Pilika.

Yoh puso varios paños de agua fría en la frente de Anna y cuando vio que la fiebre cedía bajo a comer algo.

Anna empezaba a despertar, su cuerpo le dolia y se sentía un poco enferma, pero no sabia por que… los últimos recuerdos antes de desmayarse vinieron a su cabeza de forma que se levanto de golpe muy angustiada… abrió los ojos… pero no había más que oscuridad

-YOH {volviendo con una bandeja de comida}: Annita al fin despertaste!

-ANNA: Yoh? {mirando hacia donde venia el sonido de la voz de Yoh}

-YOH: Annita {acercándose}… me tenías muy preocupado… si te sentías mal debiste decírmelo {sentándose junto a ella con la bandeja}

-ANNA: Yoh podrías prender la luz

-YOH: umm si claro

Yoh prendió la luz y volvió a sentarse junto a Anna que parecía un poco perdida en su mente

-YOH: Anna te sientes bien?

Anna apenas cerró los ojos y los abrió un par de veces

-ANNA: Dejame sola

-YOH: pero Anna…

-ANNA: DEJAME SOLA! {agachando la cabeza}

Yoh no entendía que sucedia con Anna, pero verla asi le partia el corazón, ella se veía débil y un tanto desprotegida. Pero no quería alterarla más y claramente su presencia lo hacia.

-YOH: Esta bien {levantándose para salir}… pero {deteniéndose en la puerta} volveré en media hora… no estas bien y no puedo dejarte asi

Anna no dijo nada, solo espero que la puerta se cerrara en cuanto lo hizo, lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin control. No dijo nada ni las detuvo solo dejo que salieran, pasados 15 minutos empezó a moverse torpemente tratando de levantarse, palpaba con sus manos el suelo con cuidado… pero no era fácil, se tropezó un par de veces caminando alrededor de la habitación estaba por dar un paso más cuando…

-HAO: Yo de ti me detenia ahí mismo {sosteniendo el brazo de Anna para que no diera el siguiente paso}

Anna se solto molesta y bruscamente de quien la sostenía pero no dio el paso que iba a dar

-HAO: Anna que sucede?

-ANNA: Eso no es de tu incumbencia mirando hacia al frente

Hao se dio cuenta que algo extraño sucedia con la mirada de Anna, no era tan retadora como siempre, es más no parecía mirarlo fijamente a el, Hao acerco lentamente su rostro al de Anna en silencio, ella pareció no inmutarse en lo más minimo… y allí fue que todo tuvo sentido para Hao.

-HAO: no puedes ver

Las lagrimas amenazaban con volver a salir de los ojos de Anna, pero no señor ella nunca lloraría frente a Hao Asakura…nunca! Asi que giro rápidamente para no estar frente a el

-ANNA: Pero mira que estupideces dices

Pero en ese momento sintio algo en su pie frio y escucho un pequeño golpe

-HAO: por eso te dije que no dieras el paso

Anna acaba de tumbar el vaso de la bandeja que había subido Yoh

Anna se sintio muy estúpida pero aun asi no bajo la cabeza en ningún momento en señal de debilidad, por el contrario Hao se encontraba contrariado, era claro que Anna estaba en un momento traumatizante, perder la vista, eso no era cualquier cosa… y no pasaba de la noche a la mañana

-HAO {agachándose a recoger la bandeja y moverla del camino} Anna no es una coincidencia que te hayas quedado ciega después de lo que paso hoy con ese sujeto…

-ANNA: - - - -

-HAO: Vamos Anna di algo…

-ANNA: Que quieres que diga

-HAO: No lo se…necesito saber que pasa para…

-ANNA: para que!

-HAO: Para poderte ayudar

Algo de la situación de Anna hacia que ni Hao pudiera esconder su deseo de ayudarla, si bien el tuvo intensión de hacerlo esa tarde cuando paso todo con Ivan no lo hubiera exteriorizado de no ser por la situación en que se encontraba la chica en ese momento.

Anna se quedo en silencio… acaso estaba también sorda o delirando? Hao quería ayudarla?

-ANNA: Tu ayudarme a mi?... dejame recordarte que soy la prometida de Yoh y por lo tanto una Asakura cuya misión es derrotarte…a como de lugar

-HAO: Jajaja esta bien … lo sé

Lo obstinada que era la rubia le parecía gracioso y un poco tierno, ella no se dejaría caer ni en la peor situación definitivamente era digna de admirar

-HAO: Hagamos lo siguiente, tu y yo seremos enemigos mortales desde el día en que te cases con Yoh ya que desde esa entonces seras una Asakura formalmente …pero por ahora, tenemos un enemigo en común ..esos sujetos… y estoy seguro que cuando los encontremos podremos averiguar por que perdiste la vista… y si hay alguna forma de que la recuperes

Anna pareció estudiar con cuidado las palabras de Hao…

-ANNA: suena algo extraño no lo crees… que el GRANNNN hao Asakura {dicho con muuuucho sarcasmo} necesite de alguien para acabar con un enemigo jaaa

-HAO: Es cierto.. y en realidad no necesito tu ayuda… pero tu si necesitas la mia

-ANNA: Yo no necesito de…

TOC TOC TOC

-YOH: Anna soy yo… puedo pasar

Habia pasado media hora, el golpe distrajo tanto a Hao como a Anna

Yoh abrió la puerta enseguida ya que de seguro Anna no le diría que pasara pero el tenia que asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, pero la escena que encontró lo dejo un poco confundido. Anna estaba parada casi en la mitad de la habitación junto a un charco del jugo que el había llevado y la bandeja estaba un poco más lejos en el escritorio.

Anna dio un suspiro largo, de seguro Hao había desaparecido antes que lo viera Yoh o ya hubiera habido una confrontación.

Anna giro lentamente con los ojos cerrados hacia donde escucho la voz de Yoh y con toda la calma del mundo abrió los ojos ..

-ANNA: Estoy ciega

Para Yoh el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento… Anna estaba…ciega? COMO PODIA SER! QUE HABIA PASADO!

El se quedo congelado donde estaba solo observándola

-ANNA: Necesito que me ayudes a llegar al futon

Yoh apenas se acerco lentamente e hizo lo que la chica le pidió, el estaba muy serio asi como el ambiente en general.

Ella se sentó en su futón y guardo silencio, sabia que no era algo fácil de digerir asi que espero un tiempo para hablar de nuevo, pero Yoh se le adelanto.

-YOH: Ire por algo para limpiar el piso… necesitas que te traiga algo?

Anna simplemente negó con su cabeza

Yoh volvió y limpio el desastre pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar y mirar a Anna mientras lo hacia

-YOH [Ciega? Pero como? Tendrá que ver con el hecho que es sacerdotisa.. yo se que la mayoría de mujeres sacerdotisas son ciegas como la abuela pero es por que son ciegas que muchas se vuelven sacerdotisas no por ser sacerdotisas es que se vuelven ciegas…que debo hacer? Como puedo ayudarla?]

-ANNA: Yoh… deja de preocuparte (imaginando que el silencio de su prometido se debía a eso)

-YOH: no puedo Anna… {sentándose frente a ella} no se… {voz entre cortada}… no se que debo hacer {sujetando la mano de la chica}

Anna dejo que Yoh sostuviera su mano, después de todo ella necesitaba que la reconfortarán en ese momento y tampoco sabía que hacer.. no estaba segura de por que estaba ciega, era muy extraño.. Hao debía tener razón no era un coincidencia que el día que ese sujeto se presentara ella quedara ciega después del ataque..

Los pensamientos de Anna se cortaron cuando sintió algo tibio en su mano….

-ANNA: Esta llorando?

Yoh empezó a sollozar ya que lo evitaba para que ella no lo notara

-YOH: Lo siento Annita… es solo que…. No supe cuidarte… si hubiera sido más atento hubiera sabido que te sentías mal y a lo mejor esto no hubiera pasado

Anna se sintio muy mal por Yoh

-ANNA: Yoh no es tu culpa {soltando un largo suspiro} en realidad…

TOC TOC TOC

-HORO: Yohhh esta ahí? {detrás de la puerta sin abrirla}

-YOH: Ahora no Horo {diciendo para que se fuera y dejara que el y Anna hablaran

-HORO: Yoh se que estas ocupado … pero acaba de llegar alguien…

Yoh suspiro y seco sus lágrimas

-ANNA: Ve… necesito dormir ya hablaremos mañana

-YOH: No {seriamente} ire a ver quien es y ya vuelvo, necesitamos encontrar una solución iremos al medico de inmediato

-ANNA: [Ningún medico me va a poder ayudar, esto no es una simple ceguera…pero necesito pensar bien que haré] iremos mañana… por hoy solo quiero descansar y estar sola {con una mueca de tristeza en su cara}

Yoh apenas la vio con mucho dolor, no quería complicarle más la situación a Anna…

-YOH: Esta bien… pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme

Yoh salió rápidamente a ver que sucedia

-HORO: Que sucede Yoh? Anna esta bien?

Yoh miro a Horo con una mirada muy seria…

-YOH: Quien llego y que necesita? {bajando las escaleras}

-LEN: Vaya… como te ha cambiado el tiempo Yoh {escuchando el tono amargo con el que le hablo a Horo}

-YOH: Len… me alegra…. Verte

-LEN: Enserio? No pareciera {mirándolo burlonamente}

-HORO: Es solo que Anna esta enferma y eso lo tiene preocupado

-LEN: Enserio? Vaya lo siento Yoh… hay algo en que podamos ayudarte.. que tiene ella?

-YOH: No lo se [no creo que ella quiera que alguien lo sepa] pero mañana a primera hora iremos al medico… {viendo la cara de preocupación ahora de sus amigos}… por precaución

Horo y Len parecieron relajarse con ese ultimo comentario, Len les comento que al igual que Horo había sido citado por Kino y Yomei solo que llego antes ya que el viaje desde China no era corto asi que prefería aprovechar el tiempo que durara allí y pasar más de un día.

Los chicos siguieron a la sala , ya era tarde asi que Manta se había ido y Pilika estaba durmiendo

-YOH: Me alegra enserio mucho verlos muchachos… aunque no se tampoco el motivo de por que mis abuelos los citaron jiji

-LEN: y crees que sea para algo bueno o malo

-YOH: No lo se…pero conociendo a los abuelos si fuera algo muy urgente nos hubieran citado de inmediato en Izumo, asi que no creo que haya por que preocuparse

Los chicos charlaron por un largo rato, aunque Yoh parecía un poco desconcentrado, era tan obvio que hasta Horo lo había notado

-LEN. Yoh si quieres estar con Anna ve, es obvio que no puedes estar tranquilo por que te preocupa

-YOH: No no no es eso …[Annita quiere estar sola, y yo la verdad no se que decirle en este momento]

-LEN: Yoh es más que obvio que es por ella, tienes tu cara de "estoy preocupado por Anna"

-YOH: JIJII No se a que te refieres

-LEN: Es algo que vi en ti más de una vez durante el torneo y antes

-YOH {simulando locura} : jiji de verdad no se de que hablas

Len solto un largo suspiro de resignación

-HORO: si no … no es como si Yoh se preocupara tanto por ella… es obvio que ahora que esta enferma lo haga, pero yo nunca lo vi preocupado por ella antes…

Yoh y len lo miraron con duda

-HORO: Que dije algo malo?

Yoh no supo que responder, no era la segunda vez que Horo insinuaba que el no sentía algo especial que lo atara a Anna… seria esa la imagen que reflejaba? Por que por el otro lado Len parecía pensar lo contrario..

-YOH: Será mejor irme a dormir…ya es tarde {levantándose – retirándose}

-LEN: Si seras menso

-HORO: Pero que dije?

\- - - -HABITACION DE ANNA - - -

Anna se había quedado sentada en la misma posición desde que Yoh se fue, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y en que tendría que contarle todo lo ocurrido a Yoh… hasta lo de Hao.

-HAO: Anna… como estas?

Anna no se movio ni un poco, no tenia sentido girar, no es como si fuera a verlo

-ANNA: Tu como crees…

-HAO: Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-ANNA: Yo… no lo se… no se que sucede… trato de recordar si he escuchado una situación similar o algo pero…{soltando un largo suspiro}.. es como si no pudiera ni pensar con claridad

Hao solo observo a Anna se veía indefensa y triste… nunca pensó que la veria asi de…frágil

Hao se agacho y se arrodillo frente a ella, ella no se movio ni un milímetro

-HAO: Encontraremos una solución no te preocupes

La noche fue corta para Anna, no pudo dormir, no quería ni podía… trataba de pensar en que debía hacer, que había hecho ese sujeto con ella y por que?

Toc toc toc

-YOH: Annita soy yo… traje el desayuno

Anna se sento en su futon y trato de borrar los rastros de lagrimas y peinarse un poco con sus manos

Yoh entro y la vio tal como ayer, mirando al vacio y con un aire muy triste.

El había decidido que debía tener una actitud extra positiva, ya encontrarían una solución.

-YOH: Te prepare todos tus favoritos

-ANNA: No tengo hambre

-YOH: Vamos Annita tienes que comer si quieres mejorarte!

-ANNA: Comer no me va a devolver la vista

\- - - - silencio incomodo - - - -

-YOH: Emm si… pero va a evitar que tu salud sufra más daños

Anna sintio que yoh se acerco con la bandeja

-YOH: Vamos Anna come algo por favor

Anna suspiro… definitivamente matarse de hambre no iba a mejorar la situación… levanto la mano y con cuidado la dirigió hacia donde creyó estaba la bandeja, pero antes de llegar la mano de Yoh intervino tomandola con suavidad y poniendo en ella una cuchara

Anna se sintio como una estúpida, ahora hasta para comer necesitaba ayuda?... pero no quería hacer un reguero, seria peor

Yoh guio la mano de Anna lentamente hasta la avena con ojuelas que había preparado y luego dejo que Anna la llevara hasta su boca lentamente, lo hizo con cuidado pero acertó, asi transcurrió lentamente el desayuno con Yoh pasándole a Anna el juego, la fruta, etc.

-YOH: bien Annita necesitas que te ayude a alistar?

-ANNA: Alistarme? Para que?

-YOH: Anna tengo que llevarte al medico

-ANNA: Un medico no va a poder ayudarme… por que esto me lo hizo un shaman con sus poderes

Yoh se quedo frio con lo que dijo Anna… como que un shaman? Que ella había sido atacada? Cuando? Por que?

-YOH: Quien fue? {dicho con algo de ira pero tratando de guardar la calma}

-ANNA: No lo sé… solos e que se llama Ivan…. necesito que estes atento, la persona que lo hizo a estado rondando la pensión por algún tiempo y podría ser peligroso

-YOH: Es decir que lo viste más de una vez…

-ANNA: En realidad solo dos… antes de esto

-YOH: Y que quería? Por que te ataco?

-ANNA: no lo se [lo que le diga a Hao se enterara Hao, su mente no es un sitio seguro]

-YOH: Por que no me dijiste de el antes? {al borde de un ataque de ira, como es que todo esto pasara bajo sus narices y Anna ni le contará algo asi}

-ANNA: No crei que fuera importante

-YOH: Es decir que si no hubieramos llegado a estos extremos… no me lo habrias dicho?

… …. … …

-ANNA: Probablemente

Yoh miro a Anna con reproche, y ella aunque no lo viera estaba segura de que asi era

-YOH: Anna necesito que confies en mi, no puedes ocultarme cosas como estas

-ANNA: No tengo por que contarte todo lo que pasa en mi vida… asi como tu tampoco

-YOH: Por los grandes espiritus {levantándose enojado y levantando la voz} ESTAMOS COMPROMETIDOS! Como es posible que te guardes este tipo de cosas! … mira no te pido que nos contemos cada detalle de aca dia pero al menos cosas importantes y que pongan la vida del otro en riesgo!

-ANNA: Calmate

-YOH: COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! CUANDO PUDO HABER PASADO ALGO PEOR Y TU ACTUAS COMO SI FUERA CUALQUIER COSA?

Anna no podía creerlo Yoh estaba no solo enojado, sino había perdido su calma que tanto lo caracterizaba… y no solo ella, los gritos habían despertado a sus huéspedes y atraído la atención de los espiritus, ellos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar los gritos de Anna, pero nunca habían escuchado gritar a Yoh

Anna se levanto y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta tratando de no tropezar con nada.

-YOH: A donde vas? {aun enojado pero ya sin gritar}

-ANNA: No pienso quedarme aquí {llegando a la puerta y abriéndola duramente}

-YOH {tomandola del brazo} : te vas a lastimar

-ANNA {halando su brazo para que la soltara}: entonces tengo que quedarme y escuchar tus gritos!.. mira Yoh esto que paso no es fácil para mi de verdad y tu reprochándome no va a hacerlo mejor de ninguna manera… solo dejame en paz

Yoh se sintio muy mal, el gritaaba por que tenia miedo de que algo peor le hubiera pasado a Anna y el estaba allí haciéndole daño de una forma que no tenia remedio, hiriendo sus sentimientos y más después de todo lo que le estaba pasando

-YOH: Annita, yo… perdóname, es solo que… me preocupas

Anna dio un suspiro largo

-ANNA: Déjame sola quieres

-YOH: NO

-ANNA: o te vas tu o me voy yo {con los brazos firmes y cruzados}

Yoh la miro… ella no se veía enojada y el si… lo mejor sería dejarla unos momentos mientras el se calmaba .. no quería gritarla de nuevo ni causar una pelea en esa situación, además Horo, Pilika y Len de seguro estarías escuchando la pelea desde sus habitaciones.

-YOH: Esta bien… me ire yo.. no necesitas que… {Tocándola del brazo}

-ANNA: no {apartándolo lentamente} … yo puedo sola

Yoh salió y Anna apenas se recostó contra la pared al igual que Yoh del otro lado…

-YOH [Actué de la peor forma posible… ella necesita apoyo no reproches]

-ANNA [No necesito su lastima ni sus regaños {tratando de detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir}]

Poco después Yoh bajo a comer algo el… necesitaba pensar que hacer

\- - - - COCINA PENSION - - -

-LEN: Buenos días

-YOH: Buenos días {tomando jugo y sin mirar a Len}

-LEN: las paredes aca son muy delgadas

-YOH: Lo siento si los desperté o los hice sentir incomodos

-LEN: No te preocupes, solo fue algo extraño no despertar con los melodiosos gritos de Anna sino con los tuyos

-YOH: - - - -

-LEN: Yoh que sucede?

Yoh apenas miro a Len, quería contarle… pero la situación de Anna… ella de seguro no quería que ellos supieran, pero era obvio que se enterarían al fin y al cabo estaban viviendo todos juntos y asi seria hasta que llegaran sus abuelos, quienes también se enterarían.

-YOH: Anna perdió la vista… por causa de un ataque de un shaman

Len abrió los ojos como dos platos… el pensaba que se trataba de un problema de pareja o algo asi, pero la confesión de Yoh era muy complicada de asimilar

Yoh le conto lo poco que sabia de la situación a Len, tal vez el supiera algo o podría darle una idea

-LEN: la verdad es algo muy extraño, nunca había escuchado algo asi.. y también déjame decirte que tu reacción

-YOH: Lo se..estuve mal

-LEN: Mal? No pudo ser peor ni aunque lo intentaras

-YOH: Len necesito respuestas no más problemas

-LEN: Lo se y por eso te lo digo, si quieres ayudarla tienes que cambiar de actitud… si tu estas mal imagínate ella, es más hasta yo estoy mal con la noticia y eso que con ella no me veo hace años.

\- - - - HABITACION DE ANNA - - - -

Anna estaba parada frente a su closet, trataba de encontrar su ropa normal, obviamente no se sentía como para ir a la escuela pero eso no significaba que fuera a vivir en piyama.

-ANNA: que cada vez que salga Yoh de esta habitación tu vas a entrar?

-HAO: jeje como supiste que estaba aquí? Mi presencia esta oculta

-ANNA: ese truco ya no funciona conmigo además, es cierto que cuando un sentido se apaga los otros se encienden a su máximo potencial

-HAO: Y eso incluye tu sexto sentido? Si es asi voy a tener más problemas tratando de pasar desprevenido {pequeña sonrisa}

Anna sintio que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro pero no dejo que se notara, Hao se acerco y miro el closet

-HAO: Que quieres ponerte?

-ANNA: mi vestido negro {sosteniéndolo con la mano aun colgado en el closet}

-HAO: umm veo que lo encontraste sin problemas {desacolgandolo para que ella lo pudiera coger}

-ANNA: no necesito ayuda y menos tuya

-HAO: lo se, pero una buena acción nunca esta demás

-ANNA: tampoco necesito de tu lastima {rapándole el vestido por completo}

-HAO: Creeme que de los sentimientos que me provocas existe de todo menos lastima

Hao observo a Anna de cerca, le gustaba poder acercarse tanto y ya que ella no lo veía no decía nada ni lo alejaba como antes

-HAO: {tomando distancia} en todo caso… veo que le dijiste a Yoh lo que ocurrió en realidad… bueno casi todo

-ANNA: Si te refieres al otro sujeto y a ti se lo iba a contar solo que..

-HAO: Solo que empezaron a pelear jejeje

-ANNA: ¬¬ pero mira que entromedisto resultaste siendo

-HAO: Para nada… es solo que la mente de todos en esta casa lo tiene muy presente

-ANNA: que es lo que saben ellos?

-HAO: Solo que se despertaron con los hermosos gritos de mi hermano y no los tuyos esta mañana, y en cuento a tu situación actual Yoh le contó a Tao lo ocurrido

-ANNA: Ya me parecía que la presencia de anoche era de Len

-HAO: No te molesta que le contara

-ANNA: al fin y al cabo van a enterarse [por que Yoh le conto? Será mejor no contarle lo de Hao y el otro sujeto no es seguro que tantas personas lo sepan]

-HAO: eso de que no te afecta que le contara no te lo crees ni tu…

-ANNA: como sea… que diablos quieres aca?

-HAO: Queria contarte que mis seguidores están averiguando sobre los sujetos que nos atacaron. Opacho había estado vigilando estos días y al parecer el que te ataco no ha vuelto por aquí cerca desde ayer.

-ANNA: Opacho estaba vigilándolo a el?

-HAO: En realidad mande a Opacho a vigilar si alguien merodeaba la pensión o a ti… asi fue que me entere el dia que entro a la casa … [ aunque lamento no haber hecho nada para evitar esto]

-ANNA: Ya veo… y no creas que paso por alto el hecho de que me espiabas… pero bueno.. que dmás dijo Opacho del sujeto?

-HAO: En realidad poco, solo que iba y venia… pero que solo te rondaba a ti, nunca a Yoh ni los otros… Anna…dime la verdad… tu sabes que quiere ese sujeto contigo?

-ANNA: No..

-HAO: Anna..

-ANNA. Si no me crees no lo hagas y ya…pero no me hagas perder mi tiempo {dandose la vuelta de donde sentia a Hao}

Hao dio un suspiro largo…por que todo era tan difícil con ella? Y por que el toleraba eso?

-HAO: Bueno y que piensas hacer?

-ANNA: No es obvio …encontrar al sujeto, bueno a Ivan que es su nombre

-HAO: Y como?

-ANNA: Voy a ubicar su esencia y luego tu me llevaras hasta el

Hao sonrió ampliamente, ella en su situación seguía siendo tan confiada para mandonearlo

-HAO: JAJAJA esta bien, pero solo porque ese sujeto se trae algo muy extraño y sus poderes no son normales… y que piensas hacer con Yoh? El de seguro también querrá que encuentren al sujeto

-ANNA: No quiero involucrarlo en esto ya que claramente tu estas involucrado de una u otra manera desde que el otro sujeto te ataco … Y no sabemos que tan peligroso sea

-HAO: Esta bien, no quisiera tener que soportarlo de todas formas ni a sus idiotas amigos… francamente Anna no se como los soportas y menos juntos

Eso provoco una pequeña risa de Anna, escuchar a Hao quejarse era algo extraño pero gracioso.

-HAO: Debo irme, pero Opacho estará pendiente y me avisara cualquier cosa… investigare por mi lado mientras tanto

Anna se sento a meditar y a tratar de encontrar la presencia de Ivan, hasta que un golpeteo la saco de ese estado

-YOH: Anna soy yo, puedo pasar?

Anna dio un hondo respiro…

-ANNA: Si

Yoh entro con cuidado y se sento junto a ella viendo que ella había sacado el vestido negro que usualmente usaba y lo había puesto junto a ella

-YOH: Veo que encontraste que querías usar hoy

-ANNA. No puedo vivir en piyama sabes

-YOH: JIJI esta bien.. quieres que te ayude a.. {PONIENDOSE ROJO COMO TOMATE}

-ANNA: No… necesito que…{suspiro largo} le cuentes a los demás lo que sucedió, Pilika podrá ayudarme.

-YOH: Estas segura?

-ANNA: Al fin y al cabo se van a enterar o no… pues si no se lo haz contado a nadie aun {fijando su mirada a donde creía estaba Yoh y si que había acertado pues el estaba allí y muy nervioso}

-YOH: JIJI pues veras Annita… Len llego anoche y me lo encontré esta mañana después de la pelea… yo estaba muy estresado y no sabia que hacer y el..

-ANNA: Eso no importa, solo necesito dos cosas por ahora

-YOH: cuales?

-ANNA: Que Pilika me ayude a alistarme y que me lleves a Ozore

-YOH: QUE!? Ozore!?

-ANNA: Si no quieres llevarme yo puedo llegar de alguna manera

-YOH: No no es eso, es solo que..por que quieres ir a Ozore

-ANNA: En Ozore las demás sacerdotisas son ciegas como yo en este momento, me será más fácil acostumbrarme entre ellas

Anna en realidad no creía eso pero necesitaba un tiempo lejos de Yoh para ella poder encontrar a Ivan y si estaba con Yoh el de seguro querría buscar con ella, además sabia que Ivan quería algo de ella asi que estar cerca de Yoh y los demás los ponía en riesgo, más estando Hao involucrado.

-YOH: Anna no tienes por que ir a Ozore, aca puedo cuidarte mejor y podras estar en tu casa, el sitio que más conoces

-ANNA: Yo he vivido la mayoría de mi vida en Ozore, si hay un sitio que conozco bien es ese, además no necesito que me cuides solo que me ayudes a llegar allá.

-YOH: Pero Anna…. Por favor piénsalo acá estarás más cómoda y como que no quieres que te cuide! A parte quieres que vaya y te deje alla sola!

-ANNA: Tus amigos están aca y tus abuelos al llegaran en unos días no podemos irnos ambos

-YOH: Claro que si, los abuelos entenderán y los chicos pueden cuidar la pensión

-ANNA: Claro que no! Yo no confio mi pensión en mano de esos inútiles… tendrás que quedarte

-YOH: Anna..

-ANNA: Yoh confía en mi… esto es lo que necesito ahora

-YOH: Pero Anna… yo quiero ayudarte, yo te lo prometí en Ozore hace años… yo voy a cuidarte

-ANNA: {con una pequeña sonrisa} y lo haz hecho bien… sin ti nunca hubiera logrado salir de Ozore, tal vez no estaría ni viva

-YOH: No digas eso

-ANNA: Pero es cierto, en ese momento tu me salvaste de un abismo que parecía no tener fin… pero déjame ir unos días… te prometo que cuando vuelva todo estará bien

-YOH: Buscare una forma de ayudarte

-ANNA: Se que lo harás.. ahora ve y habla con los demás

Asi como Anna le dijo a Yoh se hicieron las cosas, Pilika, Manta Y Horo no podían creerlo cuando escucharon lo sucedido, todos notaban el gran dolor que le causaba a Yoh la situación, y no era para menos, ellos también sentían el dolor por su amiga… Ese mismo día Yoh y Anna partieron a Osore y llegaron a la casa donde Anna había vivido con Kino la mayor parte de su vida, claro que ahora Kino vivía en Izumo con Yomei al no haber nuevas aprendices sino unas cuantas sacerdotisas ancianas, las cuales recibieron muy bien a los muchachos y más al escuchar que Anna había perdido la vista, ellos sabían quien era ella y no cuestionaron nada ni el por que había perdido la vista.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Yoh se despertó se encontró con que Anna ya estaba en la cocina desayunando

-YOH: Me hubieras levantado para hacerte tu desayuno

-ANNA: No te preocupes una de las ancianas me ayudo a prepararlo, estoy segura que me ayudaran a adaptarme rápidamente

-YOH: pero es algo temporal no? De seguro encontraremos una solución

-ANNA. Al menos para estar más tranquila mientras eso sucede

-YOH: Anna de veras quieres quedarte aquí?

-ANNA: Ya te lo dije {tomando te tranquila}

Yoh miro a Anna directamente, aun no podía creerlo le costaba aceptarlo. Apenas Anna bajo el vaso de te sintio como la aprisionaba Yoh en un abrazo, se sintio incomoda y quizo retirarlo, pero la voz entrecortada de Yoh la detuvo

-YOH: Por favor solo dejame sostenerte asi por un momento… esta situación no es fácil para mi tampoco

Anna se sintio muy mal, era claro que el no la estaba pasando mejor que ella, en verdad tanto le preocupaba?

Yoh empezó a alejarse lentamente después de unos minutos que Anna dejo que la abrazara, el sentía que el cuerpo de Anna no había dejado de estar tenso pero aprecio que no lo alejara de golpe más si se sentía incomoda.

-YOH: Puedo quedarme unos días mas si…

-ANNA: No Yoh, tienes que estar en la pensión y más si tus abuelos llegan para que les informes lo ocurrido

-YOH: A ellos no les gustara saber que te deje sola y mas en un momento asi

-ANNA: No lo hagas por ellos hazlo por mi entonces, necesito este tiempo para pensar y acoplarme a la situación

-YOH: Esta bien…pero vendré a verte cuando lo necesites y hasta antes, por que nada de esto me deja tranquilo en especial… me preocupa que quien te hizo esto pueda volver a atacarte

-ANNA: yo se protegerme… además no estoy sola aca

-YOH: Pero Anna las otras personas aca no podrán protegerte como yo

-ANNA: Por que están ciegas?

Yoh se quedo en silencio, en verdad si pensaba eso pero como iba a decirlo

-ANNA: Tu abuela es ciega y nunca pero nunca necesito alguien que la defendiera y yo estando ciega sigo siendo Anna Kyoyama! No lo olvides!

-YOH: Lo se… y lo siento jiji es solo que… no puedo dejar de preocuparme por mucho que lo intento {tomando las manos de Anna suavemente}

Anna dejo que asi fuera y le dio una pequeña sonrisa aunque no tenia ganas, para tranquilizarlo…

-ANNA: Deja de preocuparte tanto, que si una persona tan tranquila como tu no puede calmarse que esperanza tenemos los demás

Yoh le devolvió la sonrisa aunque ella no lo viera, el levanto su mano y delineo suavemente la mejilla de Anna hasta llegar a la pequeña sonrisa que ella ofrecía, no habían muchas ocasiones como esas en que ella lo dejara acercarse tanto y menos le regalara una sonrisa…

Yoh partió después del desayuno, Anna por su parte se reunió con dos sacerdotisas ciegas las cuales le comentaron su experiencia ya que ella no habían nacido ciegas sino que por diferentes circunstancias habían perdido la vista. Ellas en su experiencia habían usado un bastón al principio para poder ubicarse mejor, pero con el tiempo y ya conociendo mejor los lugares usaban sus otros sentidos y de vez en cuando la ayuda de uno u otro espíritu.

Anna pensó lo del bastón, pero se dio cuenta que tal vez con sus otros sentidos serian suficiente, ella podía sentir claramente las esencias de los seres vivientes a su alrededor lo cual ayudaba mucho y en cuanto a ubicarse entre objetos era cuestión de ser cuidadosa o invocar uno que otro espíritu que la ayudara.

Anna estuvo todo el dia en la casa que no era nada pequeña caminando y entrenando sus sentidos, al siguiente dia decidió salir.

-SACERDOTISA : Esta segura señorita, esta montaña es engañosa podria perderse, déjeme acompañarla al menos esta primera vez

-ANNA: no, cualquier cosa que pase le pediré ayuda a un espíritu {saliendo por la puerta lentamente}

Anna caminaba a paso lento pero seguro, después de casi 30 minutos escucho el ruido que tanto esperaba… una cascada

-ANNA: deja de seguirme, yo puedo cuidarme sola

-HAO: Lo se, es solo interesante ver tu rápido progreso

-ANNA: No se por que te sorprendes, yo soy asi con todo lo que me propongo

-HAO: Además eres muy humilde no es asi {con una pequeña sonrisa}

-ANNA: {sonriendo de vuelta} no es presumir si es algo cierto que todos saben

-HAO: JAJAJA esta bien … lo aceptaré por que se que no eres de las que miente y que rara vez se equivoca…pero dime por que quisiste venir aca {sentado en una roca observando a Anna acercarse con cuidado a la cascada}

-ANNA: Quiero hacer el proceso de purificación

-HAO: Estas segura? Mira que venir hasta aca en una cosa pero entrar en la cascada… si no vez podrías resbalarte y caer en el agua fría {levantándose de la roca en que apareció y ahora caminando junto a Anna a observar el agua}

-ANNA: Solo debo ser muy cuidadosa… asi que no interfieras no te metas

Hao solo la miro y acepto volviendo a la roca de antes

Anna subió a la roca con cuidado, sus pies descalzos sentían cada desnivel en la piedra antes de dar el paso seguro y cuando sintio que la presión de la cascada era más fuerte se sentó con cuidado y cruzando sus piernas cerro los ojos y se puso en pose de oración .


	3. Chapter 3

Anna medito sobre la roca por un largo tiempo, y todo este tiempo Hao se dedicó a observarla, ella se veía muy tranquila cualquiera diría que nada malo sucedía con ella. Anna por su parte trataba de hacer paz con lo que pasaba en su vida, no sabía cuándo o si recuperaría la visión pero tenía que calmar sus ansias, lo único que podría ayudarla seria fortalecerse para encontrar al sujeto culpable de lo sucedido.

\- - - EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO - - - -

-BRUNO: Entonces Hao estaba en la casa y parecía preocupado por la chica?

-IVAN: lo se, eso solo lo hace todo más interesante... no lo crees {con una gran sonrisa}

-BRUNO: Jajaja pues si, me sorprende como te emociona tanto pero si… me gustaría saber por que le importa ella, que yo sepa solo es la prometida de su hermano y no es como si ellos se llevaran bien en lo más mínimo

-IVAN: Lo se… ya lo averiguaras

-BRUNO: Entonces cuando entro yo? {Con una gran sonrisa}

-IVAN: Te lo haré saber, por ahora las cosas van como quiero {mirando la piedra que usaba para su posesión con muchas ansias}

-BRUNO: Espero que Gabriel este teniendo la suerte que tu, ese chico Tao es casi tan obstinado como la rubia y aún más desconfiado, además parece no apartarse de sus amiguitos lo cual se lo dificulta mucho.

-IVAN: Bahh… su problema es que le falta creatividad

-BRUNO: jajaja tal vez, pero recuerda que él tenía más tareas además de acercarse a Tao y ofrecerle unirse

-IVAN: Cualquiera de los tres hubiera podido comprobar que Hao tenía el reishi, no era algo que requiriera más que unos segundos de batalla

-BRUNO: No lo sé, escapar de Hao… y revelar solo los pensamientos exactos para comprobarlo sin que nos descubriera…suena más fácil de lo que debe ser

-IVAN: Como sea … dile al Supremo que todo está bien por mi parte e iré a verlo pronto y de seguro con Anna

-BRUNO: Se lo haré saber {desapareciendo con una sonrisa}

\- - - - PENSION EN - - - -

-MANTA: Entonces Anna en verdad te hizo ir y dejarla allí?

-YOH: Si {deprimido}

-MANTA: vaya… la verdad es que no se que pensar la situación es grave y confusa… por que alguien la atacaría y más de esa forma

-YOH: No lo se… pero averiguare quien hizo esto y la ayudare sea como sea!

-MANTA: jeje ese es el espíritu!... pero como piensas ayudarla?

-YOH: {suspiro largo}… no lo se, he hablado con varios espiritus de alrededor preguntándoles por alguien sospechoso y mas que se haya acercado a ella, pero no he obtenido ninguna respuesta que me ayude, lo único que puedo hacer es buscar presencias extrañas y en ultima instancia esperar a que Anna me de más información para poder hacer algo

-MANTA: Yo averiguare lo que pueda averiguar de casos parecidos para ver si damos con una solución, aunque no será fácil jeeje ya que la información del mundo de shamanes no es fácil de encontrar

-YOH: Gracias peque {pequeña sonrisa}

-MANTA: No te preocupes, y que les diras a tus abuelos? Ellos llegaran la otra semana no es asi?

-YOH: Les dire la verdad de todo cuando los vea, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos

-MANTA: La verdad me sorprendes Yoh, la forma en que te apropias de los problemas de Anna jeje, nunca pensé verte asi

Yoh se sonrojo ante tal comentario y más por la mirada picara que le daba Manta

-YOH: Es lo que haría por cualquiera de ustedes

\- - - - CASCADA OZORE - - - - -

Anna había terminado exitosamente tras 4 horas de meditación y ahora salía del agua lentamente, apenas estuvo fuera Hao le ofrecio una toalla para secarse

-HAO: Eres muy buena sabes … pude sentir como crecía tu poder espiritual con esa pequeña sesión

-ANNA: Es potencial incentivado por una meta… no es nada del otro mundo

-HAO: Bueno, cual es el plan ahora?

-ANNA: Tenemos que volver a Izumo y buscar pistas de esos sujetos

-HAO: No crees que Yoh se enterara que estas alla?

-ANNA: Las sacerdotisas de aca no se lo diran y daré ordenes claras que en caso de que venga no lo dejen entrar

-HAO: Ouch… un tanto ruda

-ANNA: Es mi única opción, no quiero arriesgarlo con mis problemas

-HAO: Esta bien, esperare que te cambies y nos iremos de vuelta a Izumo

Anna y Hao llegaron esa misma noche muy tarde a Izumo

-HAO: Esta segura que no te molesta quedarte en el campamento?

-ANNA: No es como si tuviera muchas opciones

-HAO: bueno por mi parte te aseguro que mientras estemos en tregua no tendrás problemas con mis seguidores

-ANNA: Esto no es una tregua {dicho duramente}, es solo un convenio temporal para acabar con un enemigo en común

-HAO: jaja a mi me suena como una tregua

-ANNA: Como sea.. [por que Hao estará tan interesado en acabar con esos sujetos, a el no le han hecho nada que yo sepa…esto es muy extraño… pero bueno asi podré también vigilarlo de cerca y saber cuales son sus planes y por que volvió]

-OPACHO: Hao-sama! {LLEGANDO Y LANZANDOSE SOBRE HAO A abrazarlo}

-HAO: Opacho {sonrisa} que novedades me tienes?

-OPACHO: El sujeto no ha vuelto a aparecer cerca a la pensión, pero he sentido su presencia cerca muy levemente por momentos

-HAO: Umm…entonces no siguió a Anna a Ozore como pensé… que extraño, la persigue, la ataca y luego se desentiende.

-ANNA: Es cierto, es muy extraño

-HAO: Si por que no creo que su principal meta haya sido quitarte la vista….mmmm… bueno te mostrare donde dormiras {tomando un brazo de Anna}

-ANNA {retirando el brazo bruscamente} yo te sigo

Hao ubico a Anna y le hablo sobre el campamento en general, estaba es un area relativamente cerca a Izumo pero en lo profundo de un bosque, allí se encontraban varios seguidores de Hao, antiguos y nuevos quienes entrenaban bajo sus órdenes, Hao les aviso sobre Anna a sus seguidores y a los que ya sabían quién era les reitero que no debían meterse con ella, cosa que llamo la atención tanto de los nuevos como de los antiguos seguidores, Hao no tenia contemplaciones especiales para con nadie por que con la chica si?, en todo caso debían respetar su palabra a como diera lugar.

Anna entro en su carpa en la noche, aunque no la viera se sentía cómoda de cierto modo, le gustaba estar al aire libre y de una forma extraña se sentía segura allí, sin embargo el sueño no vino a ella de manera fácil estuvo pensando mucho en lo ocurrido… porque ese sujeto le hizo eso si le había dicho que se uniera a él?

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Anna seguía despierta dando vueltas en su cama, dio un largo suspiro aburrida de la situación, de seguro ya no dormiría ese día, asi que se levanto con cuidado y salió a caminar muy lentamente, no era fácil pero no era imposible, nada lo era para Anna. Se sento en el pasto en un area metida dentro del bosque donde sintio que nadie la molestaría y empezó a buscar la esencia de Ivan, lo intento por un largo rato hasta que escucho unas pisadas acercarse.

-OPACHO: Señorita Anna, Hao-sama dice que el desayuno esta listo

Anna brio los ojos (no que hubiera diferencia) asintió y levantándose siguió a Opacho lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Hao, acompañado de varios de sus seguidores.

-HAO: un placer que nos brindes tu compañía

-ANNA: Tengo hambre.. donde esta mi comida

Hao la dirigió hacia un tronco donde una vez sentada le ofreció un plato, Anna lo acepto un poco de mala gana, no quiera que todos la vieran como la pobre invalida que necesitaba ayuda, asi que empezó a comer bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, los únicos que parecían no inquietarse por la presencia de la rubia eran Hao, Opacho y Boris.

-MARY {susurrando a Maty} Mary no entiende por que el señor Hao trajo esa mujer aca

-MATY: Es algo extraño, más que no se por que ella aceptaría venir… tal vez el señor Yoh la abandono, he escuchado que tiene el peor de los caracteres, y no tuvo otra opción más … además no puedo creer que este ciega…

-HAO: Chicas parecen que tienen opiniones muy interesantes, quisieran compartirlas con nosotros

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras las palabras de Hao , el y los demás mantenían la mirada fija en Maty y Mary ahora.

-MARY: Mary quiere saber que hace ella aquí {sin inmutarse}

-HAO: Anna es una invitada como les comente ayer y su presencia aquí no es algo que sea de su incumbencia

Mary y Maty miraron con desagrado a la chica, no les gustaba que Hao les hablara asi por ella.

-ANNA. Dejalas… después de todo es normal que se sientan amenazadas cuando están antes alguien más poderoso y hábil que ellas

-MATY: Eso no es…

-HAO: Silencio {mirando serio}… Anna necesito que hablemos sígueme

Anna puso su plato con mucha elegancia en el piso y siguió la presencia de Hao, un poco lejos de los demás

-ANNA: Que me vas a reprochar el decir lo que dije

-HAO: No, no es mentiras y lo sabemos, solo que no quiero que tu presencia aquí sea un motivo de discusiones

-ANNA: pues entonces controla mejor a tus subalternos no lo crees

-HAO: No es cuestión de eso Anna… ellos no se meterán contigo tenlo por seguro, pero necesito que colabores y no andes causando mayor alboroto

Hao se escuchaba serio y lo estaba, Anna no entendía cual era el problema si Hao les decía a los demás que 1+1 era 5 ellos lo aceptaban sin más, porque no les decía que no se metieran en lo que no les importaba y ya.

-ANNA: Que estupidez {siguiendo derecho de Hao}

Hao volvió al desayuno y todos miraban que había vuelto sin la rubia, pero no se atreverían a preguntar, sabían que algo lo molestaba y no querían provocarlo más.

Anna camino hasta donde pudo ya que tampoco quería arriesgarse en vano, fue en ese momento que se percato que cerca estaba una presencia algo conocida para ella.

-ANNA: [es ese sujeto, el que ataco a Hao esa noche]

Anna empezó a caminar.

-HAO: No es tan cerca, y no creo que llegues a tiempo caminando

Anna solo se detuvo, era obvio que Hao también había sentido esa presencia, era leve e intermitente.

-HAO: Vamos {tomandola del hombro y desapareciendo en una llamarada ambos}

Hao y Anna aparecieron en lo que parecía un gran pastizal, pero en este habían varios escombros y chatarras enormes, ellos habían desaparecido sus presencias ya que no querían que la persona que habían sentido escapara al sentir que ellos estaban acercándose.

-ANNA: no esta solo {hablando bajo}

-HAO: Asi es, esta con Tao… no podemos dejar que nos vean

Habia mucha tensión en el aire, Hao tomo a Anna suavemente de la mano el debía guiarla para que no los descubrieran, ella lo sabia por lo cual no opuso resistencia, Hao se ubico con Anna detrás de una gran lata y escombros para que no los vieran y poder estar cerca.

-GABRIEL: Veo que llegaste Len Tao

-TAO: Gabriel….jumm estoy seguro de que me esperabas… o por que más hiciste tan obvia tu presencia cerca a donde yo estaba sabiendo que la reconocería

-GABRIEL: Queria saber si habías pensado mejor la propuesta {con una sonrisa maliciosa}

-TAO: No tengo nada que pensar, yo no necesito de nadie para hacerme más fuerte

-ANNA [propuesta? Hacerse más fuerte? Que le ofreció lo mismo que Ivan a mi?]

-HAO [propuesta?]

-GABRIEL: No se por que te resistes, tu quieres ser más fuerte eso es obvio..o que piensas quedarte siendo siempre el segundo de Yoh Asakura

Len tenia la cabeza baja y su cabello tapaba sus ojos

-TAO: Yo no soy el segundo a nadie! Y menos a Yoh!

-GABRIEL: Entonces por que te molestas tanto… cuando fue la ultima vez que lo derrotaste?... nunca verdad?

Len se quedo en silencio un largo rato

-LEN: Vencere a Yoh y demostrare quien es más poderoso, pero no necesito que una basura me diga que hacer o me venga a brindar soluciones mágicas ni ayudas… asi que ya deja de seguirme {dándose la vuelta para irse}

-GABRIEL: Esta bien, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde… Aun no se hay un Shaman King, y no dudo que si se reactiva el torneo tanto Yoh como tu participen, y quien sabe tal vez esta vez el mismo sea el que te saque de la competencia…

Luego Gabriel simplemente desapareció dejando a un Len muy pensativo

Anna y Hao escucharon la situación sin decir nada, Len tuvo un pequeño desfogue en el que mando a volar con su cuchilla varios pedazos de lata que estaban cerca de el.

-BASON: Señorito esta bien?

-TAO: Ni una palabra de esto a nadie Bason… y me refiero a nadie {siguiendo su camino y yéndose}

-HAO: Ya se fue

-ANNA: La situación es más extraña de lo que pensé, por qué ese sujeto estaba con Len?

-HAO: Por lo que pude ver en la mente de Tao ese sujeto venia espiándolo por un largo tiempo en China hasta que un dia se apareció y le ofreció que si se unían se volveria más fuerte, Tao lo rechazo por que sintio las malas intensiones de este pero ahora esta confundido por que sabe que es cierto que no ha podido sobrepasar a Yoh y el rechazar la oportunidad lo ofusca, pero tampoco quiere valerse de trucos sucios para derrotarlo…después de todo lo considera su amigo…

-ANNA: Y que pudiste ver en la mente del sujeto?

-HAO: Nada

-ANNA: como que nada! Que me vas a decir que no piensa!?

-HAO: Yo… no puedo leer la mente de esos sujetos… me refiero a Ivan y el tal Gabriel..

Anna quedo muy sorprendida por la confesión de Hao, ya era más claro por que tenia interés en la situación, debía ser ofuscante para el ser seguido por unos sujetos que en realidad eran sustancialmente mas débiles que el , y aun asi no podía leer sus intensiones como las de todo el mundo y más cuando sus acciones parecían no tener sentido alguno!

Anna y Hao estaban muy concentrados asi que habían olvidado casi por completo lo cerca que estaba y que seguían tomados de la mano.

-ANNA: No me lo dijiste antes

-HAO: Es algo que no te incumbe

-ANNA: a si como a ti te incumbe mi situación? ¬¬

-HAO: Bueno si esta bien… nos incumbe indirectamente a ambos, esos sujetos no se lo que quieren pero nos involucra a ti, a mi y hasta al idiota de Tao… pero ..

-ANNA: Yo tampoco entiendo el por que… no tiene lógica

-HAO: Además por que le ofrecen a Tao unirse a ellos? Para que lo necesitan?

-ANNA: A ti te dijeron algo asi?

-HAO: Tu estuviste presente la única vez que hable con Gabriel… el solo quería pelear… aunque… es extraño {muy pensativo}

-ANNA. A que te refieres?

-HAO: Durante la pelea que tuve con el, si pude leer su mente y fue la única vez, ya que mientras me seguía solo sentía que alguien me seguía pero no escuchaba sus pensamientos

-ANNA: Crees que pueda controlar a voluntad los pensamientos que deja leer y los que no?

-HAO: No lo se, es una posibilidad, pero es mínima… como podría aprender algo asi tendría que haber tenido alguna relación con alguien más que tuviera el reishi y más extraño aun, aprender a contrarrestarlo

-ANNA: Y es eso tan imposible o crees que eres el único que maneja el reishi¬¬?

-HAO: A decir verdad, de los pocos que logran controlarlo… {mirando ahora a Anna con melancolía} la mayoría muere en el intento

Anna se quedo en silencio, sentía la mirada de Hao clavada en ella, era cierto ella recordaba el tiempo que convivio con tal poder, había sido muy doloroso y agotador cada día, muchas veces deseaba simplemente morir.

-HAO: Además, si es asi hay otra persona más fuerte involucrada

-ANNA: Es cierto, esos dos sujetos no son lo suficientemente poderosos para poder manejar el reishi o contrarrestarlo por si solos.

-HAO: Aun asi no me cuadra nada, por que necesitan a Tao y por que hacerte lo que te hicieron

Anna tenia las mismas dudas que Hao, pero ahora estaba preocupada por Len, ella no había aceptado y le había pasado lo que le paso, algo que no le deseaba a nadie, que tal le hicieran algo a Len.

-ANNA: Será mejor encontrar rápido a esos sujetos…{ levantando su cara sin notar que estaba quedando a pocos centímetros de la de Hao}

Hao apenas se quedo muy quieto, tenerla asi de cerca le causaba una opresión en su pecho, pero era un sentimiento agradable en verdad.

Anna iba a empezar a caminar cuando sintió que algo aun aprisionaba su mano, la mano de Hao, se sintio un poco tonta por olvidar que estaba tan carca de el y se sonrojo un poco por lo cual tiro de su mano para que se soltaran y se dio la vuelta muy rápido para que el no viera su cara roja.

Rápidamente pasaron 4 días en que Anna y Hao trataron de ubicar la presencia de Ivan o Gabriel, pero no lograron ubicar ni un rastro

-ANNA: mañana llegaran Yomei y Kino a la pensión

-HAO: Y te preocupa por que?

-ANNA: Cuando se enteren de lo que paso iran a Ozore a buscarme o mandaran a Yoh….

-HAO: Además…

-ANNA: Se que sabes que citaron a los estúpidos amigos de Yoh y que no sabemos para que..

-HAO: jajaja si, es más estos días llegaron los otros inútiles con los que estuvo en el torneo… tienes curiosidad de por que los citaron y no les dijeron nada

-ANNA: Un poco

-HAO: Anna si quieres ir con Yoh puedes ir, tú no eres una prisionera aquí... Yo seguiré buscando a Ivan y Gabriel

-ANNA: yo también lo haré, si hay alguien interesado aquí soy yo… pero necesito volver a la pensión por un tiempo y más antes de que me busquen y sepan que no estuve todo este tiempo en Ozore.

-HAO: Entonces alista tus cosas, te llevare a Ozore después de la comida

-ANNA: Prefiero que me lleves cerca a la pensión de una vez, ya sabré explicar cómo regrese por mi cuenta

Y asi fue, después de comer Hao llevo a Anna cerca a la pensión, el la había visto los días anteriores, no entendía muy bien como pero ella había podido arreglárselas bien si su visión, si alguien la viera no creería que estaba ciega.

-HAO: Estaré pendiente tu tampoco bajes la guardia, que esos sujetos no hayan aparecido en estos días es por que algo más traman

-ANNA: Lo sé…

Anna y Hao se encontraban en un parque cercano a la pensión.

-ANNA: Puedo preguntarte algo…

-HAO: Estoy seguro que igual lo harás…

-ANNA: Por qué has sido tan amable conmigo estos días?

-HAO: Que alguna vez no lo fui contigo?

-ANNA: sabes de lo que hablo {seria} [aunque es cierto el nunca me trato mal ni en el torneo]

-HAO: no se a que te refieres

-ANNA: Vamos Hao, yo intente vencerte junto con Yoh en el torneo, hasta intente sellar tus poderes y tu no eres de los que perdonan asi de fácil las cosas

-HAO: No lo se.. simplemente no te guardo rencor, pienso que lo que hiciste fue por Yoh y los Asakura..

-ANNA: En parte, pero yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que tu quieres que sea el mundo…

-HAO:: Entonces por que aceptaste mi ayuda estos días?

Anna se quedo callada, no tenia una respuesta …

-HAO: lo ves, por que no estemos de acuerdo en todo significa que tengamos que vivir en una continua batalla. La verdad Anna, me agradas… que seas la prometida de Yoh y que no apoyes mis ideales son cosas circunstanciales

-ANNA: A que te refieres?

-HAO: que puede que algún dia cambies de opinión, ya sea por que quieras o por que no tengas mas opción que aceptarlo

-ANNA: No voy a cambiar de opinión, yo tengo muy claras mis convicciones y si tengo que luchar por que tus ideales no se lleven a cabo lo haré hasta la muerte…

-HAO: Cuando llegue ese momento nos preocuparemos por eso.. pero mientras el torneo se retoma será mejor encargarnos de lo que esta pasando ya.

-ANNA: No confio del todo en ti

-HAO: Que extraño por que yo si lo hago {acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla}

Anna retiro la mano de Hao enseguida…

-ANNA: No quieras propasarte conmigo

-HAO: Lo siento {conteniendo una inocente sonrisa} es solo que cuando te veo tan seria… me causa gracias

-ANNA: Yo no le veo lo gracioso a la situación {aun más seria}

-HAO: Anna Anna Annita… cuando aprenderas a relajarte un poco

Anna frunció el seño

-ANNA: No me digas asi… además lo haré cuando se solucionen las cosas

-HAO: Entonces daré lo mejor de mi para que sea rápido, y asi puedas relajarte un poco

Hao se inclino y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la chica

-HAO: Cuídate

Luego de esto Hao desapareció antes que Anna pudiera decirle algo o reaccionar, Anna frunció aun más el seño, pero luego se llevo su mano a su cara, sentía aun el pequeño beso en su mejilla y aunque no quisiera una pequeña sonrisa salió se coló entre sus labios.

Yoh había estado muy preocupado esos días por Anna, todos los días pensaba en ir a Ozore a verla, pero tampoco quería molestarla y sumado a que Chocolove, Lizerg y Fausto también habían llegado se le estaba complicando más.

Yoh escucho que la puerta de entrada se abría, de seguro eran los chicos que habían ido por la comida y habían vuelto, asi que fue a la puerta.

-YOH: ANNA!?Oo

-ANNA: No hagas tanto escándalo

Yoh se acerco rápidamente a su prometida para ayudarla con su maleta

-YOH: lo siento jiji es solo que me sorprendió mucho el verte aquí… como es que..

-ANNA: Por que.. después de todo esta también es mi casa

-YOH: JIJI claro que si, solo que pensé que querías tiempo a solas.. un poco alejada de todo eso

-ANNA: asi es, pero mañana llegaran tus abuelos y no puedo dejar mi pension en manos de los salvajes de tus amigos por mucho tiempo

Yoh sonrio un poco, Anna era la misma de siempre, aunque mirándola detenidamente…aun no podía ver y eso lo entristecía

-YOH: me alegra mucho que volvieras, pero como hiciste para volver ¿? {mirando si detrás de ella había alguien más}… sola?

-ANNA: Que acaso crees que soy incapaz de hacer algo sola solo por que no puedo ver

-YOH: JIJIJ no no quize decir eso! {poniéndose nervioso}

-ANNA: Mas te vale…

-YOH: Los chicos ya no deben tardar fueron por la comida, Chocolove y Lizerg también llegaron

-ANNA: Esta bien, ya sabremos por que tus abuelos los citaron … ire a mi habitación

-YOH: No quieres comer nada?

-ANNA: No tengo hambre {empezando a subir las escaleras}

-YOH: Veo que estos días te ayudaron mucho con la situación … se te ve más tranquila

Anna no supo que decir, en verdad se sentí más tranquila..

-YOH: Anna tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

Anna se detuvo ante tal comentario, no sabia a que se refería

-YOH: Recuerdas… la noche que hable con Pilika…

-ANNA: aaa.. si, claro… pensé que necesitabas más tiempo

-YOH: No… ya no… tu.. necesitas más tiempo?

Anna lo considero por un momento, hace unos días estaba segura de que pensaba sobre el compromiso y su futuro junto con Yoh, pero por que de repente sentía que ya no estaba tan segura… era como si decirle lo que pensaba antes, que ella estaba dispuesta a casarse con el y punto la hacia entristecer pensando que dejaba de lado otras posibilidades.. pero cuales?

-YOH: Anna?

-ANNA: Estoy muy cansada hoy Yoh, podemos dejarlo para después?

-YOH: Esta bien… {anna siguió subiendo}… y Anna, me alegra mucho que estes de vuelta… que descanses {con una gran sonrisa}

-ANNA: si igual tu

Anna se fue a dormir temprano ese día.

Los amigos de Yoh llegaron media hora después…

-MANTA: Yoh ya volvimos!

Yoh estaba sentado afuera en el pasillo que daba al patio observando las estrellas

-MANTA: Yoh! Yoh! Yujuuu me escuchas

-YOH: JIJII aaa hola chicos! Que tal les fue?

-LEN: Más bien como te fue aquí solo… te ves extraño?

-HORO: Extraño?... bueno es cierto tiene la misma sonrisa de idiota de antes {examinándolo}

-LEN: Esa presencia?... que Anna ya volvió?

-YOH: JIJI si hace un rato, pero se fue a dormir

-MANTA: jeje ya veo… con razón

-LIZERG: Y como esta ella?..después de lo que nos contaste… me quede un poco preocupado (refiriéndose a lo de la ceguera)

-YOH: Sigue igual, pero esta más tranquila…

-LEN: Y ahora que volvió que piensan hacer?

-MANTA: Es cierto Yoh nosotros no hemos podido resolver nada por nuestro lado

-YOH: No lo se, pero todo se solucionara .. no se preocupen

Todos miraron la gran sonrisa de Yoh con algo de ternura, esos días el había estado muy distraído y ahora estaban seguros que se debía a Anna.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se despertó muy temprano, a ella le gustaba madrugar y en el campamento de Hao todos lo hacían, se levantaban a entrenar… ella no quería estar con los seguidores de Hao asi que generalmente se retiraba un poco para buscar en paz la presencia de Ivan y Gabriel, Hao en esos días entrenaba junto a ella, ya que si ella detectaba algo debían ir de inmediato, esos sujetos eran muy escurridizos. En cuanto terminaba de entrenar se unia a ella en la búsqueda de las presencias, hasta la hora del almuerzo donde descansaban, a Hao le gustaba usar ese tiempo para molestar a Anna, ella se enojaba pero a veces le causaba gracias las cosas con que Hao le salía para molestarla y hasta buscaba formas de ella molestarlo.

Habían sido solo 4 días pero si lo pensaba a fondo, no habían sido malos en absoluto. Había descansado de su rutina y aunque estuviera ciega había logrado desarrollar sus otros sentidos en poco tiempo para cubrir esa falencia.

Anna salió al patio, iba a empezar a meditar y a buscar la presencia de esos sujetos, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-LEN: Buenos días Anna, soy Len

-ANNA: Estoy ciega no soy estúpida, se quien eres

-LEN: lo siento, es solo que..

-ANNA: Como sea, que quieres?

-LEN: Queria saber como estas? {sentándose con ella en el pasto}

-ANNA: Igual que siempre pero ciega..por?

-LEN: es extraño … lo que sucedió… podrías contármelo mejor, ya que los detalles que tiene Yoh no son los mas acertados

-ANNA: Pero son los detalles que hay

-LEN: Anna por que te ataco un shaman de la nada

-ANNA: No fue de la nada… el venia siguiéndome y rondando la pensión hace un tiempo… hasta que un día simplemente apareció y ya..

-LEN: Y te ataco de la nada?

-ANNA: Que más crees que pudo pasar?

-LEN: No lo sé, pero nadie ataca sin motivos

-ANNA: es cierto, pero que no me los dijera no significa que no los tuviera

-LEN: Y que piensas hacer?

-ANNA: buscarlo, aunque no parece ser tan fácil encontrar su presencia

-LEN: Y si no aparece?

-ANNA: pues buscare otra solución

-LEN: Sabes que no es tan fácil, si esto te lo hizo un shaman podria ser un ataque, un hechizo, una maldición y quien sabe como podamos romperla

-ANNA: Entonces que…debo solo resignarme?

-LEN: No digo eso… solo digo que debes prepararte para lo peor

Anna y Len se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, pero algo llamo la atención de ambos repentinamente

-ANNA/LEN: [Esa presencia…Gabriel]

-LEN: Debo irme…{ yéndose rápido}

Hao apareció tras de Anna cuando Len salió de la vista

-HAO: Es Gabriel, vamos

-ANNA: Len también lo notó, de seguro se dirige hacia donde está el también

-HAO: Por eso debemos llegar antes {con una picara sonrisa y desapareciendo con ella}

Anna y Hao aparecieron en la misma construcción que habían visto a Gabriel por primera vez

-ANNA: Donde estamos?

-HAO: La construcción

Hao miro alrededor, no había nadie más, que el imbécil ese les había tendido una trampa, pero como podía ser su presencia seguía allí

-Gabriel { saliendo de una puerta}: Vaya vaya vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí

En ese momento apareció el espíritu de fuego y atrapo a Gabriel fuertemente con sus garras, pero Gabriel no parecía preocupado en absoluto

-HAO: Será mejor que hables de una vez.. que haces aquí y que relación tienes con ese sujeto Ivan!?

-Gabriel: Ivan… vaya que ya conocieron a mi amigo {mirando directamente a Anna con una pequeña sonrisa…ella se encontraba tras de Hao con un semblante muy serio}

-HAO: Tienes 10 segundos para hablar si no quieres morir aquí mismo

Gabriel no se inmuto en lo más minimo

-HAO: 10…9….8…7…6….5…

El ambiente se tensaba, Anna estaba enojada pero no apoyaba el matar bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero que podía hacer..

-HAO:4…3…2…

-IVAN: {apareciendo detrás de Anna y Hao} 1?

Hao giro rápidamente poniéndose entre el y Anna

-HAO: Basura! Que fue lo que hiciste!?

-IVAN: Calmate… podrías morir joven de un infarto

-HAO: Tu vas a morir pero en mis manos {formando una bola de fuego en sus manos}

-ANNA: Hao… {tomandolo del brazo y haciendo que este apagara su ataque}…{ahora dirigiéndose a Ivan} por que demonios me hiciste esto {señalando su propia cara y muy molesta}

-IVAN: jeje solo quería ayudarte a que vieras más alla…

-ANNA: eres un …. {apretando los puños}

-IVAN: No se si lo haz notado pero desde la ultimá vez que nos vimos tu poder espiritual a aumentado un poco

Anna se quedo pensándolo, era cierto, si bien meditar y entrenar le ayudaban el incremento de esos días era significativamente mayor al que tendría en otras circunstancias.

-HAO: [es cierto, aun cuando dejo de entrenar su poder aumento… pero por que y por que quiere que ella sea más fuerte {mirándolo con mucho odio}]

-IVAN: Mi querida Anna, cuando entenderás que solo queremos lo mejor para ti {empezando a caminar hacia ella y Hao muy tranquilamente}

-HAO: Cúrala {tomando a Ivan del cuello con fuerza}

-IVAN: No {muy tranquilo}

-HAO: Gusano! Te voy a aniquilar ya {con mucho odio en su cara}

-IVAN: Si lo haces nunca volverá a ver

Esto hizo enojar más a Hao, lo estaban chantajeando!, asi que soltó a Ivan con fuerza dejándolo caer en el piso.

Ivan se levanto y acomodo su cuello y sacudió su ropa bajo la mirada de odio de Hao.

-HAO: Que demonios quieren de nosotros!

-IVAN: No te equivoques {con sonrisa petulante} de ti no queremos nada [Por ahora]… de la que si es de ella {mirando a Anna}… o que ella no te lo dijo

Hao siguió con su mirada clavada en el chico…

-IVAN: Quiero que Anna se una a nosotros

-HAO: Por qué?

-IVAN: Lee mi mente… upss olvide que no puedes

-ANNA: Dejense de juegos estúpidos… y dígannos que quieren

-IVAN: Ahora si quieres escuchar la propuesta jajaja.. bien… hagamos lo siguiente, te lo diré … pero no ahora, nos veremos en 15 días solos tu y yo Anna

-HAO: Ni lo pienses

-IVAN: cálmate, a la bella Anna no le pasará nada

-HAO: Entonces devuélvanle la vista

-IVAN: Lo haré cuando hablemos a solas

Hao se tensiono más, estaba muy ofuscado quería matar hay mismo a ese sujeto, pero que si no hubiera otra oportunidad para que Anna recuperara la vista.

-ANNA: Esta bien, nos veremos en 15 días aquí mismo, pero ya basta de juegos estúpidos

-IVAN: Esta bien {con unas gran sonrisa}, por cierto no puedo irme sin mi amigo {señalando atrás al SOF (espirito de fuego)}

Hao parecía no bajar su posición ni quitar su mirada de Ivan con mucho odio

-ANNA: Hao..

El sof desapareció y antes que Gabriel tocara el piso desapareció este e Ivan.

-ANNA: Será mejor irnos antes de que llegue Len

Hao estaba en silencio y muy serio y Anna lo sabia aunque no viera,

Los dos desaparecieron en una llamarada

-ANNA: Esta no es la pensión… a dónde diablos me trajiste {enojada}

-HAO: Que diablos Anna! NUNCA ME DIIJISTE QUE ESOS SUJETOS TE BUSCABAN POR QUE QUERIAN QUE TE UNIERAS A ELLOS!{ muy enojado}

-ANNA: Que diferencia habría, yo no pienso unirme a nadie

-HAO: SI si si ya se.. por que tu lealtad es ciega y 100000% con Yoh y los Asakura bla bla bla!... pero era importante que me dieras todos los detalles!

-ANNA: Y en que cambia las cosas?

-HAO: Que eso nos da al menos el motivo del ataque… y ahora preguntate por que esos sujetos me atacan a mi… y les piden a Len y a ti que se unan a ellos?

-ANNA: No lo se

-HAO: ANNA!

-ANNA: NO LO SE! Y no me levantes la voz! {lanzando una gran cachetada}

Pero antes de que impactara en la cara de Hao este la detuvo con su mano

-ANNA: Como te atreves!

Pero Hao no la dejaba ir del brazo

-HAO: Quieres golpearme, se mi invitada!

Hao acerco la mano de Anna a su cara y Anna lo sintio…la mascara, de seguro si le hubiera dado la cachetada se hubiera lastimado ella por el golpe.

-ANNA: Sueltame!

Hao la soltó bruscamente

-HAO: No creó que necesites mi ayuda .. ya encontraste al que te hizo lo que te hizo y veo que tienes muuuucho que hablar con el

Anna se quedo en silencio, esperando que Hao dijera algo más

-HAO: Esos sujetos no son de fiar

-ANNA: Que por que no puedes leer su mente… pues bienvenido al mundo real

-HAO: NO…no es solo eso… esta situación es muy extraña

-ANNA: No se por que te preocupa, Ivan y Gabriel son muy débiles

-HAO: Entonces por que no rompes el hechizo el poder que te hace estar en ese estado

Ese fue un golpe duro al orgullo de Anna

-ANNA: Por que..

-HAO: por que no sabes como lo hizo, esos sujetos podrán no ser fuertes pero tienen muchos trucos y no hay que confiarse…

-ANNA: Al fin y al cabo la del problema aquí seria yo, ellos no volvieron a buscarte ni te hicieron nada .. yo me encargare de aquí en adelante

-HAO: Haz lo que quieras {despareciendo}

Anna sintio la presencia de Hao desaparecer

-ANNA: genial… ahora donde diablos estoy

Anna invoco unos espiritus, al parecer Hao la había dejado cerca a la pensión asi que volvió caminando. Estaba muy molesta, Hao le había gritado y sabia que en parte tenia razón, el quizo ayudarla y ella le oculto información, pero que más daba, debía esperar que pasaran los 15 Días, escucharía las estupideces de Ivan si asi recuperaba la vista.

Anna entro, tiro sus zapatos donde cayeran en la entrada e iba a subir a su habitación pero alguien se lo impidió.

-YOH: Annita! Me tenias preocupado! No bajaste a desayunar y cuando subi y encontré tu cuarto vacio pensé lo peor!

-ANNA: Solo fui a caminar un poco…

-YOH: Esta bien, iba a ir a buscarte pero… los abuelos llegaron

Anna no quería tener que lidiar con eso ahora, pero seria peor sino se presentaba de una buena vez ante Kino.

-ANNA: {largo suspiro} donde están?

-YOH: En el comedor esperándote

-ANNA: Y que les dijiste?

-YOH: Pues veras Annita, todo fue muy rápido asi que… jiji les dije la verdad que no sabia donde estabas…

-ANNA: UMMmmm.. y les dijiste sobre..

-YOH: No.. noo pensé que lo mejor seria que lo escucharan de ti ya que volviste, además me imagino que tendrán muchas preguntas para hacerte al respecto.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus reviews :D Ana Isabel, Alice , Martz R.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Alice, si este será un HaoxAnna :)

* * *

Anna se armó de paciencia y entro al comedor junto con Yoh, donde esperaban Yomei y Kino.

-KINO: Donde estabas?

-ANNA: Lo siento me levante temprano y decidi ir a tomar un poco de aire, no pensé que fueran a llegar tan temprano {sentándose tranquila y junto a ella Yoh}

-YOMEI: Como haz estado Anna? [Luce un poco extraña…tal vez contrariada?]

-ANNA: Muy bien señor Yomei, y ustedes?

-KINO: Basta de rodeos será mejor decirles a que vinimos

-YOH: Abuela creo que Anna tiene algo que decirte primero…

-KINO: Entonces que lo diga… no tenemos todo el día

Anna dio un largo suspiro

-ANNA: Hace unos días un sujeto extraño me ataco y perdí la vista

Yoh miraba serio la reacción de sus abuelos, ellos se habían sorprendido claramente con la noticia aunque era más notorio en Yomei quien ahora miraba muy fijamente a Anna.

-KINO: cuando dices que perdiste la vista…te refieres a que el ataque lastimo tus ojos en que forma?

-ANNA: En realidad no están lastimados simplemente ya no puedo ver

-KINO: Y la persona que te ataco… ¿por qué lo hizo?

Anna sabía que no había punto en seguir escondiendo la verdad, Hao que estaba involucrado ya la sabia y además Kino tampoco creería que la atacaron sin un motivo un total desconocido.

-ANNA: Fue un sujeto que apareció una vez más antes , me dijo que si quería hacerme más fuerte debería unirme a el, yo rechace la propuesta y luego volvió a aparecer y entramos en una confrontación siendo este el resultado.

-KINO: ¿Y por qué quería que te unieras a él?

-ANNA. Sinceramente no lo sé, no le di la oportunidad de que me lo dijera ya que no tengo el menos interés en ese tipo de propuestas.

Yoh observaba a Anna un poco molesto, ella no le había dicho todo la primera vez que le conto ni cuando él le pregunto después, pero ya hablaría con ella.

-YOMEI: Y que piensas hacer?

-ANNA: ubicar al sujeto en primera instancia, sino deberé investigar otra forma de deshacer lo que sea que me haya hecho.

-KINO: Entiendo como te sientes, perder la visión es algo… duro, pero debes aceptar que puede no haber solución y en tal caso deberas aprender a vivir asi

-ANNA: Lo se

-YOH: Anna ha logrado adaptarse muy bien aun cuando todo esto ocurrió hace solo unos días

-KINO: No esperaba menos de ella, espero que tengas suerte y de una forma u otra recuperes la visión, Yoh deberas ayudarla en todo lo que necesite

-YOH: No tienes por que pedirlo abuela jiji

-KINO: Bueno ya entendido esto pasemos a lo que vinimos… su compromiso

Tanto Anna como Yoh se pusieron un tanto nerviosos, era para eso que había citado a los demás?

-KINO: Como van las cosas?

-YOH: JIJI Bien .. abuela… muy bien

-ANNA: Sin ninguna novedad

-KINO: perfecto, por que la boda será dentro de 3 meses

-YOH/ANNA: 3 MESES!

-YOH: p..p…pero..ooo abuelaaa

-KINO: Que? Ustedes sabían lo que venia, ya llevan conviviendo juntos casi 3 años, no pueden vivir viviendo bajo el mismo techo de esa forma y más en estas edades.

-YOMEI: En todo caso hemos citado a tus amigos aquí Yoh por que al ser los más cercanos a ti participaran en los rituales que se lleven de aquí al dia de la boda.

Yoh y Anna se encontraban en silencio, estaban …asustados? Pensativos?... tenían muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-KINO: Bueno no habiendo otra objeción queda decidido la boda será en tres meses…a menos que alguno tenga algo que decir?

Yoh miro a Anna, ella conservaba su misma cara y porte de siempre, como si la noticia que le dieran fuera lo más normal del mundo, el por su parte se encontraba un tanto conmocionado, las cosas estaban yendo más rápido de lo que el pensaba que serian y aun asi no había podido hablar aun con Anna sobre el tema en privado.

-ANNA: No

-YOH: -

-KINO: YOH?

-YOH: No

-KINO: Bien, puedes darle la noticia a los demás, volveremos a Izumo y deberán ir cuando los llamemos para iniciar los rituales de la familia.

Kino y Yomei se marcharon ese mismo día.

Yoh y Anna estuvieron cada uno encerrados en sus habitaciones, ninguno quería ser molestado por nadie en ese momento.

\- - - HABITACION DE ANNA - - -

Anna pensaba en lo que había dicho Kino, ella no se había opuesto, no tendría sentido ella desde un inicio supo que tarde o temprano sucedería, y es más no le veía problema alguno, hasta unos pocos días atrás que escucho a Yoh hablar con Pilika sobre el tema.

TOC TOC TOC

-YOH: Soy yo, puedo entrar?

-ANNA: Si

Yoh entro y vio a Anna, ella estaba sentada en el futon, se veía pensativa

-YOH: Anna… creo que debemos hablar de..

-ANNA: Si lo se

Yoh se sentó en el piso frente a Anna y la miro fijamente

-YOH: Anna… necesito saber… tu… en verdad que…. piensas de… nuestro compromiso?{mirada expectante}

Anna pareció estudiar con cuidado cada palabra que diría para luego responder

-ANNA: El compromiso es parte de nuestras vidas, nos comprometieron siendo solo niños y hemos crecido todo este tiempo de una forma que lo reafirma. Yo se lo que debo hacer y lo haré de la mejor manera que pueda.

-YOH: JIJI si se que no habría otra forma para ti de hacer algo, pero Anna no me estas diciendo mas que lo que ya se, necesito saber que sientes tu con la situación, con el compromiso, más alla de eso con que en 3 meses estemos casados tu y yo.

-ANNA: Pues que es el futuro que sabia que venia, y en cuanto a que siento con eso… ummm.. no soy muy buena identificando mis propias emociones, pero no es algo que me genere malestar o una reacción

\- - - - - SITIO CERCANO A LA PENSION - - - -

-IVAN: Es momento de comenzar {sonrisa malvada}

\- - - - - HABITACION DE ANNA - - -

Yoh miraba con una mirada un poco dura a Anna, que no pensaba decirle nada más? Además hay estaba el tratando de ser lo más franco posible

-YOH: Anna, te daría la misma estar comprometida a mi que a cualquier otro? {dicho un poco bruscamante}

Anna notó el tono de Yoh, el empezaba a impacientarse y ella entendía no era un tema fácil ni de tomar a la ligera, además se sintio un poco mal a lo mejor había herido sus sentimientos con sus secas respuestas.

-ANNA: Claro que no Yoh, tu… eres alguien muy importante para mi, me ayudaste cuando pensé que no había esperanza y hemos estado juntos desde entonces, eres… irremplazable {con un notorio sonrojo y voz muy baja}

Yoh sonrio apaciblemente ante lo dicho por Anna, sabia cuanto le costaba a ella decir esas palabras y viniendo de ella significaban mucho.

-YOH: JIJII Gracias Annita {tomando sus manos suavemente}, no quiero que tomes una decisión de la que te arrepientas o con la que no estés de acuerdo sabes…

-ANNA: lo se, no te preocupes yo se lo que hago [o no?]

-YOH: Esta bien

Hubo un breve momento de silencio

-ANNA: Yoh… tu que piensas del compromiso?

-YOH: {soltando un largo suspiro} yo creo… que… todo estará bien jijiji

-ANNA: Yoh…

-YOH: En verdad Anna, tu me conoces… yo… no hria algo de lo que no este seguro

Tanto Yoh como Anna se sonrojaron por tal comentario

A Yoh le pareció muy lindo esto de parte de Anna

-YOH: [que hermosa se ve… yo quiero… yo quiero acercarme más a ella..]

Yoh empezó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Anna, ella no se había dado cuenta ya que no podía verlo, hasta que sintio su respiración y esto la hizo quedarse muy quieta…

-YOH: Anna… puedo… besarte?

-ANNA: {muy roja}… yo…yooo. Yoo

Yoh vio el debate interno que tenia Anna..

-YOH: JIJIJI lo siento, no debi decir eso… tomaremos las cosas con calma… {Acariciando el rostro de a chica}…

-ANNA: Si..

-YOH: JIJI te gustaría… salir a comer algo?

-ANNA: En verdad no estoy de humor, estoy un poco cansada..

-YOH: Esta bien, por cierto Anna… quisiera saber… por qué no me dijiste todo lo que le dijiste a la abuela sobre el sujeto que te ataco?

Ahora Anna sentía que el tema anterior no era tan grave como el que venia

-ANNA: Quería estar segura de todo antes de confirmarlo

-YOH: mmmmm [algo no me cierra, como no estaba segura de algo asi?]… y haz descubierto o hay algo más que deba saber?

-ANNA: No.. [no puedo decirle lo que se mientras no sepa que voy a ciencia cierta…menos si puede verse afectado]

-YOH: Quiero que cuando sepas algo me lo digas, no quiero que cargues sola con todo esto.. y ya se que eres bastante capaz… es solo que…

-ANNA: Solo que?

-YOH: Como tu prometido y próximamente esposo es mi deber ayudarte en todo lo que pueda… y más alla del deber, es lo que deseo hacer

A Anna se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, Yoh era muy dulce con ella y sabía que era 100% honesto.

-ANNA: Gracias Yoh

-YOH: JIJI ni lo menciones.

Yoh y Anna bajaron, al fin y al cabo tenían que darle la noticia a los demás y estos ya estaban impacientes mas al enterarse que Yomei y Kino que los habían citado se habían ido sin siquiera hablar con ellos.

-LEN: Yoh nos van a decir que sucede? {impaciente con brazos cruzados}

-YOH: JIJI si Len… pss … lo que sucede es que…

Yoh se veía muy nervioso y esto no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, menos Anna.

-ANNA: Nuestra boda se llevará a cabo dentro de 3 meses

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos antes tan noticia, además de que la rubia lo había dicho como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa. Todos sabían que Yoh y Anna estaban comprometidos y eventualmente estarían casados, solo que nunca imaginaron que tan rápido.

-MANTA: 3 meses? Jeje pues… felicidades {dándole unas palmadas a Yoh en la espalda a modo de felicitación}

-PILIKA: Jeje felicidades [¿?] {gran sonrisa}

-LEN: Felicidades a ambos… {mirando con duda a los dos, Len nunca había entendido su relación y constantemente lo tomaba por sorpresa y al parecer nunca la entendería}

-CHOCO: eee! Mi hermanito Yoh va a atar el nudo {con una soga en el cuello simulando ahorcarse a modo de chiste} jajajaja

-MANTA: -.-¡ [Y que agradezca que Anna no lo vio o lo hubiera mandado de vuelta a america de un golpe]

-LIZERG: Muchas felicidades muchachos {dándole la mano a ambos}

-LEN: Pero… eso que tiene que ver con nosotros, por que nos citaron tus abuelos?

-YOH: JIJI pues veras, mi familia tiene varios rituales para antes de la ceremonia, la verdad no se muy bien como son ya que no se a casado nadie desde mis padres pero los abuelos quieren que ustedes hagan parte de estos…

-HORO: Y va a haber comida?

-YOH: JIJI Supongo

-HORO: Cuenta conmigo!

Los demás estuvieron también de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo estaban disfrutando su estancia en la pensión y el tiempo con sus amigos.

Mientras hablaban del tema los chicos preguntaban cosas sobre la ceremonia, Yoh respondia lo que podía pero notaba que Anna aunque estaba presente físicamente su mente no estaba allí y eso lo preocupaba, se veía muy ensimismada como para parecer feliz o si quiera de acuerdo con el tema, o era pura exageración de Yoh?

El día transcurrió de lo mas normal, hasta que Anna se aburrió y decidió ir a tomar un poco de sol en el jardín a petición (orden) de ella sola.

Anna se sentó en posición de meditación y se dispuso a sentir el sol sobre su piel, desde que había perdido la vista extrañaba cosas como observar el cielo en especial en las noches, pero había aprendido a apreciar lo que sus otros sentidos le ofrecían como las caricias del viento. Queria tener su mente en blanco, pero escucho unos susurros cercanos, parecía que alguien mantenía una conversación dentro de la casa sin percatarse de su cercanía a la ventana.

\- - - - CONVERSACIÓN - - - -

-MANTA: Y ahora que harás?

-YOH {desganado y dando un largo suspiro} no lo sé…

Anna no quería escuchar pero oir a Yoh con ese ánimo era algo extraño…

-YOH: Supongo que deberé hacer lo que la abuela quiere que haga… y casarme con Anna

El cuerpo de Anna se tenso un poco, que Yoh no quería casarse con ella?… por que lo que ella entendió de su charla mas temprana era que si y que los dos darían lo mejor…

-MANTA: Lo siento mucho

\- YOH: Gracias… {Soltando un largo suspiro}

Luego de esto se escucharon pasos alejándose

Anna estaba molesta, por que Yoh simulaba que todo estaba bien si no lo estaba? Y mas aun lo hablaba con Manta y no con ella que era la principal implicada.

Se levanto molesta y se dirigió a su pieza donde estuvo hasta la hora de la comida que Yoh la busco para comer

-YOH: Annita la cena esta lista {con el buen humor de siempre}

-ANNA: No tengo hambre { actitud hostil}

-YOH: Esta todo bien?

-ANNA: No se, dime tu {brazos cruzados y sentada en el marco de la ventana como mirando hacia afuera}

-YOH: No lo se Annita por eso te pregunto jiji

-ANNA: Yoh… dime la VERDAD… tu que piensas del compromiso?

-YOH: JIJI ya te lo dije Annita {nervioso}

Anna giro lentamente y como si estuviera mirando a Yoh se detuvo unos segundos en silencio, para luego seguir de largo y salir de la habitación

-YOH: A donde vas?

-ANNA: - - - - A caminar un poco

-YOH: Te acompaño?

Pero Anna se fue din darle respuesta.

Yoh se quedo quieto, no entendía el repentino mal humor de la chica.

\- - - - CERCA DE LA PENSION - - - -

-IVAN: Creo que ya es tu turno {con los ojos en blanco mirando al vacio}

-BRUNO: Al fin! Ya estaba empezando a pensar que necesitaba a unirme a un grupo más divertido jejeje

-IVAN: JAJAJa no será necesario…

-BRUNO: Y ella lo creyó?

-IVAN: Cada palabra que puse en su mente… Piensa que Yoh miente y no quiere casarse… pues según la "conversación que tuvo con su amigo" jajaja

-BRUNO: Bueno, te mantendré al tanto de lo que suceda {desapareciendo con una gran sonrisa}

Anna caminaba torpemente lejos de la pensión, estaba molesta, muy molesta… yoh lle mentia en la cara y lo hacia de forma tan convincente que la hacia sentir peor de estúpida, en que más le habría mentido y ella ni por enterada se daba… hasta extrañaba el reishii en ese momento, bueno no tampoco hasta tal extremo recordando lo doloroso que era.

Anna se detuvo y tomo un largo respiro… tenia que calmarse, tendría que decirle a Yoh que lo había escuchado hablar con Manta y confrontarlo, ella no iba a tolerar las mentiras y menos si iban a casarse en 3 meses.

Sintió que se calmaba y giro sobre si misma para empezar a volver a la casa cuando PUMMM…

-ANNA: Hey! Fijate por donde caminas {en el suelo por el golpe}

-BRUNO: Lo siento, lo siento mucho… {ayudándola a levantarse}

-ANNA: Ya esta bien… yo puedo sola {alejando las manos del muchacho}… también fue culpa mia, no vi a donde iba

-BRUNO: Pues si algo de culpa tuviste jeje… pero esta bien te perdono

Anna sintio como una gotita caia por su cabeza -.-¡

-ANNA: Aja… bueno adiós

-BRUNO: Oye espera… se te cayo tu pulsera

Anna enseguida llevo su mano a su muñeca, era cierto no la tenia.

El muchacho tenia la pulsera en la mano y la sostenía ofreciéndola, pero Anna parecía no moverse y 'pensar en lo sucedido. Ella quería agacharse a buscarla pero no quería hacerlo frente a un desconocido.

De pronto sintio que la tomaban de la mano y ponían su pulsera en ella.

-BRUNO: Supuse que seria más fácil asi

-ANNA: Tu..como sabes que… {sorprendida}

-BRUNO: Que no puedes ver… es obvio

-ANNA. {mirada asesina ¬¬!}

-BRUNO: jeje… no no estoy diciendo que tus movimientos sean torpes o algo por el estilo… es solo que no eres la primera no vidente que conozco y que se puede desplazar sin ayuda de un baston

-ANNA: Aaaa… ok.. bueno adiós {dándose la vuelta}

-BRUNO: Mi nombre es Bruno por si te interesa

-ANNA: - - - {caminando sin prestar atención}

-BRUNO : {siguiéndola} ahora podrías decirme tu nombre jeje ps digo…

-ANNA: No le doy mi nombre a extraños

-BRUNO: pues si me lo dices lo dejaremos de ser…

-ANNA: Solo dejame en paz quieres…

-BRUNO: Esta bien jeje… espero verte de nuevo… cuidate

Anna se alejo rápidamente y en cuanto salió del panorama aparecieron junto a Bruno dos figuras

-GABRIEL: Y que tal el primer acercamiento?

-BRUNO: Yo diría que bastante bien {sonrisa de oreja a oreja}

-IVAN: Creo que vas a morir soltero, eso fue horrible y ni cuenta te das -.-¡

-BRUNO: Cada uno tiene su método ;p y yo hasta ahora no te conozco la primera novia para que me digas nada :P

-GABRIEL: jaja es cierto, bueno espero que no solo ayudes a Ivan sino a mi también, Hao no me hace nada fácil los acercamientos a Tao… esta muy pendiente…

-BRUNO: Haré lo que pueda para poder poner el plan en marcha lo más rápido posible… se lo prometí al supremo


	5. Chapter 5

Anna volvio a la pension con calma, si seguía estando enojada y actuando intempestivamente podria sufrir un accidente como cuando se había chocado con el muchacho.

Cuando llego encontró todo en silencio.

-ANNA. [Que extraño no es tan tarde para que todos estén durmiendo]

Iba a empezar a subir las escaleras pero alguien como tociendo para hacer obvia su presencia llamo su atención.

-YOH: ejeem ejemm…. Me alegra que volvieras, ya está oscuro afuera

-ANNA: Y como se supone que yo lo sepa…

-YOH: JIJI Quise decir que es tarde y podría ser peligroso que estes sola afuera

-ANNA: {soltado un suspiro molesto} mira Yoh yo me puedo cuidar sea como sea…

Yoh vio que Anna empezaría a subir en cualquier momento

-YOH: Anna espera, me imagine que no habías comido asi que … te prepare algo

Anna se detuvo para escuchar que más le decía Yoh.

-YOH: JIJI ya sabes no quiero que te vayas a dormir sin comer, además quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo… por eso le pedí a los demás que se quedaran donde Manta

Anna no podía verlo pero Yoh estaba más rojo que un tomate y sudando mucho, el no sabía mucho de ese tipo de detalles pero estaba dando lo mejor por la linda sacerdotisa.

Anna por su parte seguía muy seria. Pero lo pensó por un momento, tenía hambre y de todas formas tenía que hablar con Yoh.

Anna avanzó hasta el comedor donde Yoh había puesto una bella mesa, puede que Anna no la viera pero no pasaba desapercibido por ella al poder sentir el aroma de las flores que había y al sentir las servilletas y el mantel, Yoh en realidad se había esforzado, bueno para ser él en un intento de ser romántico. Yoh ayudo a sentar a Anna y trato de ser lo más caballeroso posible según lo que había visto en tv, películas y le habían dicho sus amigos.

Los chicos empezaron a comer en silencio, Anna pensando en todo lo ocurrido, Yoh muy nervioso por la actitud de Anna.

-ANNA: Yoh, quiero que me digas de una buena vez y sin rodeos que piensas del compromiso.

Yoh miro a Anna, se veía muy seria.

-YOH: Pues yo..yo…

Anna parecía no perder su semblante serio, y aunque Yoh sabía que ella no lo veía, su mirada dirigida hacia el lo hacia sentir que ella podía verlo y hasta ver dentro de él.

-ANNA: Yoh..

-YOH: La verdad, tengo mucho miedo…

La voz de Yoh era nerviosa y torpe

-YOH: Yo no se que esperar, tengo algo de miedo y dudas..

-ANNA: [Bueno al menos esta siendo más sincero…] miedo? De que?

-YOH: De no poder darte todo lo que te prometí

Anna dejo de estar molesta, el sonaba realmente sincero y sus palabras le estrujaban el alma por la forma en que las decía.

-YOH: Yo te dije que te ayudaría con tu problema, que seria el shaman King, que tendríamos unas vida fácil… pero no es asi… el torneo fue suspendido y a decir verdad no pensé en un momento que pudiera lograrlo…

-ANNA: Ganar?

-YOH: Salir con vida {pasando grueso}, las cosas se han complicado mucho… con … bueno.. tu perdida de la visión, siento que te falle de nuevo..no te protegí cuando debía… y si el torneo volviera a reiniciar se que todo se complicaría más…

-ANNA: Mira Yoh, lo de mi visión , es algo que paso y ya.. pero no es culpa tuya… yo no te conte lo que sucedía. Y sobre el torneo, no sabemos cuándo o si va a retomarse.

Yoh se armo de valor y tomo una de las manos de Anna por encima de la mesa

-ANNA: Y en cuanto a lo demás… tu cumpliste con lo que dijiste ese poder no me atormento más después de conocerte, si ganas el torneo o no, quiero que lo hagas por cumplir tu sueño, por que se que es lo que realmente quieres para ti, y sobre la vida fácil…{dando un largo suspiro}, la vida no es fácil, sino no sería vida… lo que yo quiero es una vida tranquila en el sentido de tener paz conmigo misma y eso solo me lo puedo dar yo en cierto sentido.

Yoh observaba a Anna como nunca antes, donde estaba la Anna egoísta que siempre lo gritaba y lo maltrataba?, Anna era inteligente y madura él lo sabía, pero nunca la vio más seria que en ese momento, y allí lo supo… Estar con Anna no sería difícil como él pensó que lo era todo ese tiempo, lo difícil era para el cumplir con todas las expectativas que él en su mente pensó que ella tenía de él, pero parecía ser que esas expectativas estaban solo en su mente

Anna por su parte se calmo un poco, ella estaba molesta por la "conversación de Yoh y Manta" pero ella también debía tratar de entenderlo, al fin y al cabo Yoh no era una mala persona, solo un poco lento desde su punto de vista y más para esas cosas en que ambos podían ser tan inexpertos.

Anna sentía la sudorosa mano de Yoh sobre la suya, pero no retiro la de ella por que sabia que podía hacer que la conversación se truncara.

-YOH: Gracias Annita

-ANNA: Por que?

-YOH: Cuando hablo contigo se borran mis dudas {sonrisa tierna}

-ANNA: Solo quiero que seamos honestos… yo…debo aceptar que … también tengo dudas…

-YOH: TU?... pero siempre te ves tan segura

-ANNA: {pequeña risa} no puedes andar por la vida mostrando debilidad sabes…en todo caso, sobre toda esta situación solo espero lo mejor, las dudas se iran despejando a lo largo del camino..

Anna e Yoh conversaron un rato más mientras cenaban, Anna le dijo a Yoh que volvería a la escuela al siguiente día, ya que había faltado mucho y no quería seguir quedándose en la pensión sin hacer nada productivo y menos aguantándose a los idiotas amigos de Yoh.

Yoh no objetó nada, sabía que Anna era capaz de hacer todo aun sin su visión y de ser necesario el la ayudaría como pudiera.

Terminaron de comer tranquilamente y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Anna estuvo sola en su habitación sola.

-ANNA: Que quieres ahora?

-HAO {sentado en el borde de la ventana} solo venia a felicitarte… veo que todo va más que bien por acá.

-ANNA: No veo por qué lo dices, todo sigue igual {dirigiéndose a su armario a sacar su yukata}

-HAO: igual? Y que es lo que sucede con Yoh y tu muy cercando matrimonio?

-ANNA: Con Yoh llevamos comprometidos varios años, es lo más normal

-HAO: lo dices tan tranquila, que casi que te creo {bajándose del marco de la ventana}… Anna, creo que todo lo que está pasando en tu vida en cierto modo sería bastante…para cualquiera {acercándose lentamente y preocupado}

-ANNA: Yo no soy cualquiera…

-HAO: Lo sé… solo quiero que sepas que debes tomar todo con calma… y pensar mejor las cosas

-ANNA: Te refieres al compromiso ¿? {dándose la vuelta intempestivamente algo molesta y quedando muy cerca de Hao}

-HAO: jeje eso y el reunirte con Ivan a solas

-ANNA: Crees que es una trampa?

-HAO: Es apenas lógico

-ANNA: Lo sé… yo también creo que es extraño, pero aun asi… no voy a huir… tengo que afrontar lo que sea que quiera ese sujeto y más si quiero que me deje en paz y recuperar mi vista

-HAO: Podrías estar arriesgándote demás…

-ANNA: Yo sé cuidarme

-HAO: No lo dudo {siguiendo muy cerca de la cara de la chica}… pero por que no dejas que alguien más te ayude, solo para estar más tranquilos

Anna se alejo

-ANNA: Alguien como tú?

-HAO: No necesariamente, podría ser hasta Yoh… ya que le contaste más de la situación

-ANNA: me parece a mí o has estado hurgando últimamente de más en su mente? {forma burlona de decirlo y con superioridad}

-HAO: quería saber que había pasado con los viejos… y para que venían

-ANNA: Pues pudiste indagar directamente en la mente de Kino o Yomei

-HAO: No me cambies el tema Anna… no deberías ir sola al encuentro con Ivan {muy serio}

-ANNA: {ahora seria de nuevo} Tan peligroso crees que sea enserio?

-HAO: La verdad Anna, no lo sé... solo se que no he podido encontrar el tipo de conjuro que uso en ti y eso lo hace muy extraño… no me sorprendería que salieran con algo más bajo su manga

-ANNA: En todo caso es mi problema

-HAO: Lo se, lo dejaste claro antes.{pequeña risilla} Y créeme que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti

Anna se sonrojo por el comentario

-HAO: Pero eso no significa que tengas que arriesgarte innecesariamente

-ANNA: {tomando la yukata y siguiendo de largo} Yo me puedo cuidar…. Deja de preocuparte {dicho muy suavemente}

Hao la miro serio y un poco molesto, era cierto que se preocupaba por ella pero aun asi a el le molestaba no solo aceptarlo sino que ella también lo reconociera. Solo habían pasado unos pocos días juntos y aún asi sentía una gran conexión con ella. El no tenia más que decir, no le rogaría que lo dejara ayudarle… asi que sin más desapareció.

Anna se dio la vuelta como buscando su esencia, pero ya no estaba, se sintio mal por un momento, sabia que heria el orgullo de Hao, el no era de los que andará ofreciendo ayuda ni preocupándose por otros… o si? El poco tiempo que convivieron juntos en el campamento ella vio una parte de el que nunca pensó que existiera, el como ser humano, molestándola a ella, conviviendo con sus seguidores pero no como seguidores sino como iguales, empezaba a entender un poco el respeto que le tenían el trataba de ser justo con ellos, objetivo y de cierta forma cuidarlos sin dejar sus intereses de lado, y eran cosas que solo pudo ver en el diario vivir en el campamento aun cuando trataba de mantenerse al margen.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh y Anna salieron de la pensión temprano para ir a al escuela, el único levantado a esa hora era Len quien practicaba en el jardín, pero no cruzo palabra alguno con ellos, solos los observo irse.

Manta se sorprendió al ver entrar a los dos a la escuela, Yoh había faltado casi desde que Anna se había ido a Osore y Anna pues… entendía que no fuera por la situación, por lo cual lo sorprendió verla allí.

La ceguera de Anna de no era muy notoria, sin embargo ella notifico a sus profesores que por un "pequeño accidente" había perdido la vista pero que quería acabar el año escolar allí, muchos se sorprendieron pero no dudaban de las capacidades de la chica, ella siempre había sido muy buena alumna y ellos estaban dispuestos a darle la ayuda que necesitara de ser necesario. No era ni la primera segunda hora y ya toda la escuela sabia de la situación principalmente por que algunos alumnos habían escuchado a los profesores hablar al respecto del tema.

Los murmullos no se hacían esperar y menos en el salón de la chica. Anna le fastidiaba, sabia que hablaban de ella y nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención y menos para comentarios lastimeros como los que había escuchado de algunos, Yoh por su parte hacia caso omiso sabia que la gente hablaría y solo podía esperar que pasara la novedad del tema para que dejaran de hablar de eso ya que sabia que Anna se sentía incomoda.

Estaban en cambio de clases para la segunda hora, cuando entro el profesor.

-PROFESOR: Silencio alumnos…tengo un anuncio que hacer

Todos dejaran de hablar entre si para ponerle atención

-PROFESOR. El día de hoy se unirá un nuevo alumno a nuestro grupo, por favor denle la bienvenida y sean amables con Uyima Bruno.

En seguida el chico entro al salón y con una pequeña sonrisa y reverencia saludo a la clase entera.

-PROFESOR: Puedes sentarte en el último puesto, empezaremos la clase enseguida ya que hoy tendremos que acabar un poco temprano.

El chico siguió y se sento en donde le señalo el profesor, este puesto quedaba atrás de Anna, mientras Manta e Yoh se sentaban en el primero y segundo puesto de otra fila respectivamente.

Bruno miro disimuladamente a Anna en cuanto paso junto a ella, ella por supuesto que no pudo verlo y menos saber que era el chico con el que se había tropezado el día anterior pero cuando el paso sintio un leve escalofrió en su cuerpo que no pudo explicar.

La clase fue larga y aburrida, Yoh estaba dormido desde casi el segundo minuto, Manta anotaba todo impecablemente y Anna ponía atención ya que no tomaba apuntes. Bruno estaba más concentrado en Anna que en la clase.

-PROFESOR: bien muchachos, la clase de hoy llega hasta aquí, esperen a su siguiente profesor en silencio, tienen estos últimos 20 minutos de la hora libres {saliendo rápidamente del salón}

Anna apenas se quedo en silencio y cerró los ojos, esperaba que la gente dejará de hablar de ella y empezará a hablar del y con el chico nuevo. Pero para su mala suerte el chico nuevo no dejaría que esto fuera asi.

-BRUNO: Hola {parándose frente al puesto de Anna}

Anna al sentir que había alguien frente a su puesto abrió los ojos lentamente pero aun se quedo en silencio.

-BRUNO: Entonces mi deseo se cumplió y nos volvimos a ver

-ANNA: Si..que suerte {dicho con molestia} [no puedo creer que sea el sujeto de ayer… que molesto]

-BRUNO: Y bien dime, como te encuentras?

-ANNA: Esplendida que no se nota {rostro serio}

-BRUNO: Jejeje pues un poco, por eso no entiendo por que estas molesta

-ANNA: Pues principalmente por que tenia 20 minutos para relajarme pero aquí estoy…siendo molestada …

-BRUNO: Por un extraño? jeje

-ANNA: Asi es…

-BRUNO: No me dirás tu nombre aún? Me gustaría saber detrás de quien me siento

-ANNA { suspiro molesto}: Kyoyama, Anna Kyoyama

-BRUNO: Con que Anna? … que lindo nombre {gran sonrisa}

Aunque Anna no podía ver sentía que había varias miradas clavadas en ella, de seguro por la presencia del chico nuevo.

-ANNA: si si …podrías dejarme en paz

-BRUNO: Pero por que? Acaso te sientes mal?

Anna no quería prolongar más la conversación, estaba fastidiada de la atención y había sido un día largo y eso que no iba ni en la mitad…

-ANNA: Si… solo retírate quieres

Bruno observo el molesto rostro de la chica por un segundo y sin decir nada se marchó, cuando Anna sintio que el se iba se relajo un poco y simplemente volvió a cerrar sus ojos, se sentía agotada y fastidiada, tal vez Hao tenia razón todo lo que estaba pasando era suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera y volver a la escuela no lo estaba mejorando… pero tenia que ser fuerte todo mejoraría, ella sabia que asi sería.

Luego de 10 minutos tratando de relajarse y de ignorar a los demás, especialmente a las chicas hablando de lo guapo que era el nuevo alumno sintio que alguien estaba parado frente a su escritorio asi que abrió de nuevo sus ojos.

-BRUNO: Te traje agua…

-ANNA. ¿? Agua?

-BRUNO: jeje pensé que te sentías mal? Pero como no creó que me fueras a decir más alla te traje agua por que sirve para cualquier mal

Anna sintio como el chico ponía la botella en su escritorio y muchas ganas de tomarla y arrojársela por molestarla de nuevo, pero otra voz se hizo presente.

-YOH: Annita te sientes mal?

-ANNA: Estoy bien {tratando de no asesinar a nadie}…

-BRUNO: No lo se, se ve algo tensa

-YOH: Y tu quien eres? {con duda}

-BRUNO: Jeje yo soy Bruno, el nuevo alumno

-YOH: Aaaaa si.. jiji pensé que lo había soñado

-BRUNo/Anna: -.-! -.-!

-BRUNO: y tu eres?

-YOH: JIJIJI yo soy Yoh, mucho gusto {dándole la mano}

-BRUNO: Igualmente {devolviendo el apretón} Bueno veo que ya tienes una mejor compañía, espero que te sientas mejor Anna…{yendo a su puesto}

Anna largo un suspiro…al fin se había marchado…

-YOH: Anna estas bien? Necesitas algo?

-ANNA: No Yoh… solo necesito un poco de paz {cerrando los ojos nuevamente}

-YOH: Ese nuevo chico… es muy amable jijiji…

-ANNA: si {Desganada}

El día paso de forma lenta para Anna, le costaba concentrarse en las clases y solo escuchar, más con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, sobre Ivan y la ceguera, Yoh y el compromiso y hasta Hao con su actitud… Además pensaba que debía decirle a Yoh que Hao estaba vivo, ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara, pero no sabia como lo tomaría Yoh, ni como lo tomaria Hao… seguiría con su plan de absorber el alma de Yoh? Tal vez solo guardaba distancia por que Yoh no sabia que el seguía con vida, si Yoh lo supiera Hao tal vez no perdería más el tiempo escabulléndose y lo atacaría sin más… además estaban los amigos de Yoh, se verían involucrados de seguro si eso pasaba.

Sono el timbre anunciando el final de clases

Anna soltó un largo suspiro, tenía demasiado en su mente.

-YOH {llegando al puesto de la chica}: Annita es hora de irnos

-ANNA: {parándose y tomando su maleta lentamente} que no tienes practica de soccer?

-YOH: JIJII si pero…

-ANNA: No vas a faltar poniéndome de excusa, yo puedo volver perfectamente sola a la pensión y lo sabes… además debo ir a hablar con la maestra de baile

-YOH: no quieres que te acompañe?... no creo que haya problema si falto a la practica hoy

-ANNA: Haz faltado toda la semana pasada… y si no estoy mal tienen un partido en poco tiempo

-YOH: Algunas cosas son más importantes {haciendo sonrojar a Anna}

-ANNA: Por mí no te preocupes, ve a tu entrenamiento

Yoh lo considero por un momento, sabia que si presionaba más el tema podía terminar en una pelea ya que Anna no quería que la viera como una discapacitada…

-YOH: Estas segura?

-ANNA: YOH -.-

-YOH: Esta bien esta bien jiji… pero avísame cuando te vayas a la pensión le pediré a Manta que te acompañe para que no te vayas sola

-ANNA: {gran suspiro} ajmm si [ como sea…]

Yoh se fue para la practica mientras Anna se quedo en el salón terminando de arreglarse ella y sus cosas, hasta que sintio que algo se cayo de su mochila

-BRUNO: Parece que mi función principal es recoger tus cosas {dándole en la mano un pequeño llavero que se había safado de la maleta de Anna}

-ANNA: Nadie te lo pidió {tomandolo bruscamente y empezando a avanzar lentamente hacia la salida}

-BRUNO: sabes… puedes seguir estando molesta conmigo…yo lo entiendo

Anna no sabia a que se refería el chico, pero sentía que el la seguía a su paso…

-BRUNO: Estar molesta con el mundo, es algo normal… no digo que deba ser asi siempre, pero digo que lo entiendo…

-ANNA: No estoy molesta con el mundo y si asi fuera dudo que lo entendieras

-BRUNO: Estas enojada por qué piensas en lo que te pierdes y te da incertidumbre lo que te vas a perder más adelante… aun asi tratas de que no te afecte por que pensar en eso solo lo hará peor, pero intentar dejar de pensar en eso solo te hace pensar más en eso..

Anna se detuvo de golpe, eso describía gran parte de lo que ella sentía, y no solo por su perdida de la visión sino por cómo iba su vida en general.

-ANNA: Quien eres?

-BRUNO: jejeje… solo digamos que alguien que ha pasado por algo similar

-ANNA: - - -

-BRUNO: Una persona a la que quiero mucho, por no decir la que más quise… perdió la vista en un accidente, que por lo que escuche algo similar te paso… ella sufrió mucho por eso y yo estuve todo ese largo camino con ella, por eso me doy una pequeña idea de por lo que estas pasando

-ANNA: mmm… debo irme voy tarde para mi clase de baile

-BRUNO: Que bien! Yo también tengo esa clase.. Podrías enseñarme el camino?

Anna lo pensó por un segundo, el chico no era tan malo, no solo era amable y parecía entender su situación, a diferencia de TOOOODOS los demás no la trataba como una minusválida, sino como alguien igual de capaz a todos, si hubiera sido cualquier otro le hubiera dicho que la ayudaría a llegar al salón de baile, el en cambio le pidió a ella que lo llevara.

-ANNA: {empezando a caminar} llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos

Anna siguió adelante y Bruno la siguió con una gran sonrisa, había empezado a acercarse al objetivo de su misión.

Tan pronto como Anna y bruno llegaron al salón, todos se quedarón el silencio

-MAESTRA DE BAILE: señorita Kyoyama, escuche lo que sucedió… no esperaba…verla por aquí

-ANNA: Solo vine a hablar con usted al respecto de… bueno eso.. pero como ya lo sabe, me retiro

-BRUNO: Por que?

La maestra, Anna y los demás lo observaron con cara de DAAAAH… es más que obvio, pero el chico no se quedo callado.

-BRUNO: No enserio no lo entiendo por que te vas? La clase no acaba de comenzar

Anna se estaba molestando de nuevo, era obvio que se iba por que si no podía ver como podía aprender los pasos de baile.

\- MAESTRA DE BAILE: tu debes ser el nuevo alumno, mira lo que sucede es que la señorita Kyoyama… mmm… tuvo un accidente y perdió la vista por esto no puede aprender los pasos de baile…

Anna empezaba a caminar a la salida lentamente, debía concentrarse pero lo que acababa de ocurrir la tenia intranquila.

Bruno aun dando la cara a la maestra tomo uno de los brazos de Anna para que ella no se alejará más mientras el hablaba.

-BRUNO: No creo que una cosa tenga que ver con la otra sabe… ella aun puede escuchar la música muy bien y si no puede aprender los movimientos viéndolos con sus ojos, siempre puede enseñárselos por medio del tacto haciendo los movimientos { empezando a dar vuelta a Anna como en un baile de parejas}

La profesora se quedo en silencio observándolo, Anna era muy buena en el baile, de seguro si se lo proponía lo lograría, solo requeriría un poco más de esfuerzo de su parte.

-MAESTRA DE BAILE: si es lo que quiere Kyoyama, por mi no hay ningún problema

Anna por su parte maldecía su suerte, el muchacho no dejaba de hacer que todos la miraban, no quería empezar otra escena matándolo de un golpe.

-BRUNO: Vamos Anna! Me vendría bien ver una cara conocida {con una gran sonrisa que dejo si aire a las demás chicas del salón, el era simplemente muy guapo}

Anna lo sopeso por un momento, a ella le gustaba bailar y sabia que si se lo proponía lo lograría, además no quería que todos la vieran como una pobre niña ciega que no podía hacer nada.

-ANNA: Le daré un intento

La maestra y el chico sonrieron ante la respuesta de Anna.

-MAESTRA DE BAILE: Vayan a cambiarse

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos se encontraron en el salón de baile, al parecer las parejas empezaban a practicar los pasos de ballet de hace unas semanas pero ahora en parejas.

-BRUNO. [Que suerte jejeje]

Anna pensó que no le tendría una pareja por su situación y que la profesora se limitaría a enseñarle para que no se atrasara, pero no fue asi..

\- MAESTRA DE BAILE: bueno chicas chicos por favor escojan sus parejas.

Anna escucho como la mayoría de chicas le hacían ofrecimientos al chico nuevo…

-ANNA: [Que ridicules… tan guapo será en realidad? Aun asi que estupidez parecen perros babeando sobre el mismo hueso… si supieran cuan desesperadas se escuchan {riéndose un poco de este ultimo pensamiento}]

-BRUNO: Veo que estas de mejor humor : D

La sonrisa de Anna se borró

-ANNA: Que quieres?

-BRUNO: Jeje quería saber si… podrías ser mi pareja de baile?

-ANNA: no se por que pero creo que propuestas no es lo que te falta n ¬¬

-BRUNO: jejeje o.o! si es solo que, yo te meti en esto de retomar la clase, no seria caballeroso de mi parte dejarte sola

-ANNA: Por mi esta bien {girándose para alejarse}

-BRUNO: Vamos Anna… sería mejor para mi bailar con alguien que conozco

-ANNA: nos hemos conocido un dia, el mismo tiempo que llevas de conocido con las demás

-BRUNO: JEJE no es cierto, nos conocimos ayer, les llevas 24 horas de ventaja, más las 6 horas de conocer tu espalda desde mi puesto en el salón

Anna casi se rie por el comentario, pero prefirió guardar su cara seria

-ANNA: No voy a ser una buena compañera de baile…entiéndelo

-BRUNO. Yo he escuchado que eres la mejor en el salón

-ANNA: Eso fue antes..de…

-BRUNO: De que? {cara de duda}

-ANNA: -.-! Aveces no se si eres o te haces ¬¬

-BRUNO: jejeje… aaaa… lo dices por tu visión, ya te lo dije para mi eso no hace mayor diferencia…

Anna largo un suspiro de molestia, pelear con ese chico no tenia sentido, el era casi igual de optimista y tal vez despistado que Yoh, además por ella no había problema si el en verdad creía eso.

-ANNA: esta bien, pero solo por que me lo pediste

-BRUNO: gracias {con una gran gotita nen su cabeza}

Las demás chicas se resignaron viendo que Bruno se hacía con Anna para practicar.

La maestra les mostro los pasos a los estudiantes y puso la música.

-BRUNO: Bueno creo que es mi turno de mostrarte los pasos {situándose tras Anna y tomando con una mano su cintura y con la otra una de las manos de la chica}

-ANNA: Que crees que haces? {molesta alejándolo}

-BRUNO: Tranquila, te voy a mostrar los pasos que debemos hacer…

Anna no quería que el se acercara tanto, no se sentía cómoda, pero era obvio que debía mostrarle de alguna manera.

-ANNA: MMmmmm.. está bien

El chico empezó a mover las extremidades de la chica mientras marcaba el paso y e indicaba cosas como cuantos pasos dar, si cruzar los pasos o el dobles de las rodillas.

-ANNA: aaa ya veo, es la misma coreografía que estábamos haciendo la semana pasada de forma individual pero ahora en parejas y con otros pasos

-BRUNO: jeje no lo se, yo apenas llegue hoy…

-ANNA: Si lo se -.-!

La hora de clase paso muy rápido, Anna no podía creerlo, el día le paso en cámara lenta y esa hora para ella no duro ni 10 minutos.

-MAESTRA DE BAILE: Buen trabajo todos, nos vemos la siguiente clase y no olviden ensayar lo de hoy ya que será evaluado dentro de poco.

Todos se retiraron a cambiarse, Anna prefirió irse en su ropa de gimnasia y cambiarse en la pensión, no estaba de humor para escuchar en el baño a las demás chicas hablar sobre como era de increíble que alguien que no veía bailara tan bien o la suerte que tuvo de que el chico guapo la escogiera de pareja.

-BRUNO: Me parece que nos fue bien

-ANNA: si, que no piensas cambiarte {notando que no había tardado en salir del salón tampoco}

-BRUNO: Neee… prefiero hacerlo en mi casa… y tu?

-ANNA: también prefiero hacerlo en casa

-BRUNO: WOWW!

-ANNA: Que? {con duda}

-BRUNO: jeje es que pensé que no llegaría nunca y menos tan pronto el dia en que me hablaras sin amenazarme o con sarcasmo :P

-ANNA: Pues ya ves que existen los milagros

-BRUNO: Y que nunca se te olvide! :D

-ANNA: Sabes… quería agradecerte..

-BRUNO: A mi? Por que?

-ANNA: Por incentivarme a tomar la clase de baile… la verdad no crei que fuera posible…

-BRUNO: Yo sabia que si {hablando muy relajado}, todo es posible mientras uno sepa que es capaz

-ANNA: Si, asi es… me sirvió recordarlo

-BRUNO: Bueno me alegra mucho. Espero que estes bien, te veo mañana {viendo que se acercaban Yoh y Manta}. Adios

-ANNA: Si adiós {siguiendo su camino}

-YOH: ANNA!

Anna al escuchar a Yoh se detuvo

-YOH: veo que fuiste a clase de baile {viendo la ropa deportiva d ela chica}

-ANNA: Asi es..

-YOH: Y…{un poco nervioso}…como te fue?

-ANNA: bien

-YOH: Ese que estaba contigo era el chico nuevo? {mirando por donde se había ido}

-ANNA: Si… el estaba también en clase de baile

-MANTA: Vaya Anna … si no te molesta que te pregunte.. emm… como hiciste para…acoplarte…pues con la nueva situación y todo? jeje

Anna apenas mantenía su semblante serio..

-ANNA: No olvides que hablas con Anna Kyoyama enano cabezon, yo soy capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible… una clase de baile no es un reto para mi

Yoh y Manta apenas observaron a Anna con duda, su actitud todo el día había sido de enojo y molestia y ahora lucia casi feliz, no entendían que había pasado en la clase o como había podido seguirla sin ver, pero no querían preguntar más.

Yoh por su parte pensó que Anna ya se lo contaría luego.

-ANNA: Bueno ya me voy estoy cansada

-YOH: Annita espéranos!

\- - - - LUGAR CERCANO A LA PENSION - - -

-IVAN: Vaya lo veía y no lo podía creer, tal vez tus técnicas de acercamiento no son tan malas como pensé

-BRUNO: T e lo dije :P debes aprender del maestro… Y bien?

-IVAN: y bien que?

-BRUNO: cual es la siguiente movida?

-IVAN: Simple, seguire haciendo que Anna crea que Yoh le miente… de esa forma cuando deje de confiar en el verá que su futuro no tiene que estar necesariamente atado a los Asakura

-BRUNO: No creo que eso baste para que se una a nosotros {cara de preocupación y duda}

-IVAN: Eso déjamelo a mi, esa es la segunda fase de mi plan

-BRUNO: Entonces que debo hacer yo?

-IVAN: Por ahora solo trata de acercarte a ella y alimentar en lo que más puedas las dudas que va a empezar a tener sobre Yoh

-BRUNO: Suena sencillo

-IVAN: Lo és…. Pero recuerda que debes cuidarte de Hao, el está muy pendiente de ella… en especial cuando esta sola o no esta con Yoh..

-BRUNO: Entiendo…


End file.
